CannonFire
by BlackDawnYaoilover
Summary: Arthur is a soldier during WWII. His regiment is blasted during a battle and they are sent to a hospital near Paris where he meets a nurse named Alfred. This beautiful young woman captures his heart while she heals him. What are they going to do when the war tries to pull them apart? NOT FEM!AL, CROSSDRESSING!AL
1. Chapter 1

Yet another wonderful RP, this time with an Arthur of mine. I am Alfred. It takes place during WWII and Alfred switches between male and female pronouns depending on whether or not he's being seen as a male or female at the time, just warning you.

His infantry had just broken through its lines when he called out to fire across the bunker. They had their gain and he was relentless when it came to honing in on the target. Everything was blurry from all the smoke which settled close to the dampened ground. The smells of musty uniforms and gunfire filled the air as he decided to use the mixture of smoke and unsettled dirt to their advantage.

He had issued a signal to fall out to the next bunker to have a more direct target to the German troops. He stayed behind until his company made it across safely, staying low to the ground as he dodged for the same bunker. As they were setting up their guns and getting the correct line up with reloads, something was fired in their general direction causing the left side of the bunker to be blown to bits. Unfortunately, it was the side he had just resided to. The last thing he remembered was a deafening boom before he came to.

Upon opening his eyes, he watched the ceiling quickly flow past his view. He looked to the side, seeing a few people as he was apparently on a stretcher of sorts. He blinked a few times before passing out again. He was now in a room, laid into a makeshift bed with an IV running. He groaned a bit as he was waking up again, trying to make sense of all what was going on.

Alfred bustled about, brushing his long hair out of his face as he worked. They had just gotten more soldiers in last night and the staff was stressed thin with all their current patients. These new additions were going to wear them even thinner. He watched a wounded soldier be rushed by on a stretcher, heading to the operating room and waited while another whizzed by before heading to take care of his patients.

The young nurse was dressed in a way that usually wasn't very becoming of a twenty one year old man. A neat white dress and long blond hair along with stockings and short heels weren't something that were usually worn by men his age, but his was a special case.

None of the other nurses knew that he was a he, and he preferred it that way. He did his job excellently and none of the other women fussed about him. The blond slipped into a room lined with men on cots with a food tray, helping some sit up so they could eat and handing those that could on their own eat first. On the cot at the end of the room was a man who had come in from a bomb injury. The thin young man looked over his chart, glad that the head nurse insisted they have them, even with the sudden influxes they often got. It seems he was quite young as well, and had been part of the regiment from last night. "How are you sir? Are you feeling any prominent pain?"

The British male continued to blink until his eyes would adjust to his surroundings. He was breathing quite shallow as he lifted his hand to feel his face. He wanted to make sure he didn't lose an eye or have all of his teeth knocked out of his head. In a loopy stupor, he groaned as he accidentally pulled the tube that was connected to his IV, causing the needle to move inside of his vein. He looked down, realizing he in fact did have an IV hooked up.

He tried to move his toes, relieved to see that he could actually do so, though one of his legs felt rather sore. His left leg was thriving in pain and seemed to be a bit numb at the knee. His sides hurt when he took a deep breath or tried to turn. He wondered what sort of injuries he had attained, though he at least knew everything was still intact.

Knowing he was alright, he then began wondering about his troops. He had hoped they were fending for themselves, and he only felt ashamed that he could no longer help them. A sense of uselessness overtook him as he suddenly noticed a rather tall nurse standing next to him with some sort of chart.

"Hm..? U-Uh...I-I just woke up. At least I think so. As for pain, that's a rather ridiculous question. Agh..." *He tried pointing to his areas of pain* "My side…or ribs to be exact, and my...my left leg. Besides that...how long will I be in here? I've got to ge' back to my men. I'm doing them no good being waited on by beautiful women."

Alfred nodded as the soldier spoke, scribbling down what he said in French quickly. The doctor would want to know where he felt injured most at a glance so that he could get through him quickly and head on to others that needed him more.

"You're going to be sore for a while, sir." She said in response to the other's statement about his ribs. The nurse blushed at the beautiful comment, trying not to smile. "Flattery will get you nowhere, sir." She told him with a little smile. "And your regiment was taken in last night, most of them were patched up and given three days of leave due to minor injuries. Only two others were injured enough to be admitted and you were the worst because you were closest to the blast." The woman read off the chart, bright eyes scanning it smartly.

"Would you like to eat your meal now? Do you need help sitting up?" She asked him, pulling the tray closer so that she would be able to reach it easier. She put his chart back on the end of his bed after glancing at it again.

He closed his eyes, slamming his head back a bit as he was told he would have to suffer through this longer than expected. A soldier never felt more useless than when they knew their men were still fighting and all he could do was lie down and be of no use. He couldn't command them and felt as if he had let them down.

"Technically, nothing will get me anywhere since I'm stuck in this bleenin' cot! I may as well make the best of it. As for my men...I hope they'll be back on the field soon. I had one of the best regiments, quite a few high rankings. We had those bloody chavs! A-ah..."

He grunted as he felt a pain shoot through his ribcage as he spoke, coughing a bit. He glanced at the food, not knowing if he could stomach eating while knowing his men were still out there. He attempted to sit up, using one arm to halfway lean forward, though his ribs made it difficult to sit up all the way.

"By the way, I'll take whatever help you'd like t' offer lass"

Alfred almost shook his head a bit at the bristly Briton, feeling bad for him. He knew what it was like to sit on the sidelines and watch all the men march by without being able to do anything. Seeing the other man looking so helpless in his situation made his chest ache, something he felt almost every day. Even though he loved his job, it hurt to see others in his situation, unable to fight for their country and stuck in this little hospital.

The nurse moved forward to help the man, gentle hands carefully sitting him up and fluffing his pillow behind him. "There you go, that'll do it." She felt a bit weird being called lass, but was quick to get over it. She had patients to tend to. "Here's your meal." The nurse went back to the cart, picking up the tray filled with a half loaf of bread, a little chunk of cheese, some weak tea and a quarter of an apple. "I'm afraid we're stretched for rations, so this is all we could get. But the military's sending a new ration of rum tomorrow or the next day."

There was a cheer from behind her as the other men caught wind of what she said and she smiled, laughing softly. "Now it won't be much." She told them. "But it'll be a nice treat. I hear the smokes are coming next week."

He glanced up to the nurse, who was by far a bit taller than even he was. Their legs went on for days and the touch of their gentle hands was something he certainly hadn't felt in quite some time. He smiled the best he could to the nurse, leaning back against his pillow as he forced himself up the best he could.

He purposely took his time to get settled as he worked his best to keep the Nurse to himself. He wasn't normally like that, but he needed to clear his mind of having left his men, and the others company would surely do a nice job at helping.

He was actually quite shocked to see the meal that was brought out to him, having been used to MRE's and gone many nights without eating hardly anything. He seemed a bit gracious to see the tea, though the second it touched his lips, his nose wrinkled. It tasted nothing of what he was used to, but it was certainly better than being dehydrated.

"Ah, well thank you. This is...probably the best meal I've had in probably four months. Maybe I should get shot at more often" He joked lightly, biting into the bread as he occasionally glanced up.  
"Hm...W-w...Rum!? Well I'll more than likely be here to get in on some of that now wont I?" He winked at the other. Their body wasn't one of a typical female, though it seemed to certainly work for them. Oh how he wished he was taller sometimes.

After she helped the man to sit up, smoothing the blanket over his lap, she straightened up and smiled at him. "Yes, rum. And you'll be here to get it." She was glad that he could already joke about his wounds, that meant he wasn't feeling guilty about them.

It was always a big day when the rations came in, everyone's moods were higher and the patients seemed happier. "I'll be sure to put in everyone's orders when the shipment comes." She told the room, noting that the men looked eager.

The nurse bent down a little to whisper to the soldier, Arthur Kirkland from his chart. They got their names off their dogtags. "Mr. Kirkland, there should be a shipment of black tea coming with the rum, if you would like something more sturdy than that."

Alfred always tried to do his best for his patients, and that meant making them feel at home and what other way to make an Englishman feel at home than rum and tea? "I know it's not Earl Gray or anything, but it's still very tasty." Straightening back up, he smoothed down his skirt, glad they didn't wear the shorter ones that the main hospital in Paris made the nurses wear. "I'll be back around nearer to night and if you need anything special, just tell me, alright?" He had to go tend to his other patients and his rounds were long.

Being who he was, he had been through a lot already. Wounds were nothing new to him, and they were almost expected. Joking about it was the only way it freed his mind of darker thoughts, and he knew there wasn't anything he could do to get back to the field sooner, even if he wanted. His guilt wasn't in his wounds, but in the fact that his men would have to go on without him, putting the nest highest rank in command.

He raised a brow at being called 'Mr'. In the military, he was so used to being referred to as officer or Corporal. He did respond however, remembering that this was just a nurse.  
"Black tea? We as soldiers don't have time to brew tea. It would certainly be a bit of an upper. Yes...certainly do put my name on the list for that!"

He chuckled a bit as the other mentioned Earl Gray. "Heh...well after being on the field for so long, you almost forget what that tastes like in the first place. Over time, everything basically tastes like cardboard."  
He was distracted as the other pulled down their skirt, raising a thick brow as he became curious. "Wait...you're leaving? Who will I have to flirt with now?" He teased before grabbing their hand, offering a sly smile. "Don't forget about me. Though, I'll look forward to being tucked in tonight.''

Alfred smiled and nodded, pulling a little notepad out of a pocket in his skirt. "Alright, I'll write your name down for it." She promised, scribbling down his name and writing a little memo to go with it. He had to write things down sometimes, not because he had a bad memory, but because things just got so hectic sometimes that things slipped his mind.

"Hopefully this will taste better than cardboard." She chuckled, smiling prettily at the soldier. The blond flushed lightly, smacking his shoulder gently. "Don't tease like that. I'll be here to flirt with later." Oh goodness that sounded weird, saying that he would flirt with another man. But he wanted his men to be happy. "I'll be in later to tuck you all in bed and give you a goodnight kiss."

There were several wolf whistles from around the room and the thin nurse laughed lightly, feeling a hand in his. "I won't forget about you, Arthur. Promise." She patted his had gently and pulled away so that he could go back to his rounds.

He was glad this nurse wasn't hesitant to hold onto a decent conversation. It wasn't often he was with the injured, though from his experience, things were so hectic that the nurses were usually too busy to carry on much of a conversation, a few of them being rather snippy in fact. Then again, he only liked to annoy those more.

He chuckled at the others reaction, glad they didn't take much offense to it. The swat he got back though was quite surprising coming from a nurse. She had a pretty good arm just to be playing around. He smiled at the other as she issued for him not to tease her.

"Oh? So you intend to do your own share of flirting upon your return? Ahah...I'm certainly intrigued for nightfall to hit no- Wait...goodnight kiss? I'll have you know you're talking to Corporal Kirkland. All promises must be kept or someone will have to endure their end of punishment" He was only joking, but his grin was obviously a friendly one. Hearing the whistles only made him much more into this little game of theirs. When they left however, he suddenly felt that sense of his mind wandering, not having anyone to distract him from dark thoughts. It was nice having them to talk with, he certainly didn't have anyone back home to lean on.

Alfred shook his head, finding the other genuinely amusing. "You're getting ahead of yourself." She told him, wiggling a finger at him before she left. The rest of the day he paid his patients a bit less attention then they usually got, though they all knew that even nurses had off days, so they forgave him because they all liked their perky nurse.

His rounds went by slowly and when he was done he got a twenty minute break to eat lunch and rest a bit before he was up again, helping doctors in surgery and glad to come away successful. The men would most likely survive, only one too injured to keep fighting after they healed. He would be sent back home to rest.

As night fell, Alfred was getting more tired, wishing he could toss his shoes out the window and just walk around barefoot. But he was in a hospital, so that wasn't feasible, but at last he could get some better shoes! I mean really, these things hurt so badly at the end of the day, there was little other reason needed as to why some of the nurses were so cranky all the time. And even if he did have little feet, they were still bigger than the other nurses', so they had fewer options for him.

Wearily, but happily, he trudged around, handing out the evening meal to his patients, glad he didn't have to make the meals as well. No one would ever get fed, he'd fall too far behind. Remembering his promise, he saved Corporal Kirkland's room for last, wheeling his food tray, night medicine in little glass cups beside them. She handed them all their food and medicine, giving each one that she could a goodnight kiss, making sure not to hit their wounds or anywhere that was infected. Some he could only give air kisses, but they were all glad to receive some affection. "So, Corporal Kirkland, how did you enjoy your day?"

Not that having another injured soldier was a good thing, but the recent newcomer had been that of one of his own. They had evidently gotten a light wound at the same time he had, though they didn't mention it, only for it to get worse. The other fellow, though halfway across the room managed to keep him enough company, that was when they were both awake or not being preoccupied with nurses or therapy.

He made motions to them from across the room describing the nurse he had, the other making playful motions back to him as they attempted to laugh, though laughter was attempted to be kept at minimum with the wounds he sustained. Where there were many sick men whose outcomes were unknown, there were many awake in their beds at the latter hour, writing home to someone. He had a brother, but the two of them fought like cats and dogs and weren't the kind to keep close tabs. He decided to sketch things on small note pad to keep him occupied.

He tried sketching things that wasn't related to the war, things like his country's flag, the parliament building, Big Ben...but he usually found himself doodling things he had seen on the battlefield...which led him to pretty much abandon his drawing and writing more of a diary. Of course, he had to make mention of this nurse of his. He knew he'd never see them again, but it was something definitely worth remembering if he survived this whole mess.

It was then he had heard that familiar voice. He perked up as he hurriedly closed his notepad, managing to drop the pen as he seemed to have become clumsy in the past ten seconds.

"Oh-! Uh…well one of my fellow officers showed up. Not that I'm happy about that, but we had a bit of a conversation. Though he's passed out right now" He pointed to the other side of the room, though he would probably lose his new 'roommate' within the next day or so. His injuries weren't all that bad. Hearing the nurse's voice was soothing. She had one of those deeper more mature voices, though her body appeared to be that of only a college student. "And uh...you don't have to call me Corporal. You know...I'm starting to forget what my real name is. Why don't you call me Arthur."

"Arthur, hm?" Alfred asked, bending down to pick up the pen that had rolled off the edge of the bed, returning it to its owner with a gentle smile. "Don't go about losing your things." She chided lightly, standing straight and brushing out her skirt. "I'm glad you got to meet with one of your men. He's scheduled to head out in about two days and he'll get a week off before going back to the lines."

The nurse sat down on the edge of Arthur's bed, smiling a bit wearily as he massaged his calf tenderly. "Oh these rounds are killing me." She shook her head, sighing a bit. "But if I didn't love my job I wouldn't be here. It makes me happy to be able to help so many people." Alfred grinned a little more, crossing his legs over each other. "I'm Alfred, by the way. I know it sounds weird, but at least it's not Hulga." He joked, brushing his hair out of his face.

He looked over the man in the cot, his brain automatically categorizing everything in medical terms. Arthur seemed to be doing better than when he had woken up earlier, his eyes were brighter and his skin had a more healthy glow to it, even though you could tell he was still obviously in pain it wasn't crippling and overbearing.

Seeing the other bend over to pick up his pen, a brow quirked as he suddenly got the idea that he should certainly do that more often. He watched the dress become tight against their curves before she finally stood back up. He quickly shifted his gaze back to her face as she began speaking to him again. He gently took the pen, his hand making contact with theirs for a moment before pulling back.

"Oh- Yeah. He's a good kid. I hope he can get back out there, I know how helpless he probably feels confined within walls instead of out on the open field"

His attention became focused on her however when he found her sitting at the edge of his bed. It took a few seconds to register, but when the other said their name, he tilted his head slightly, eying the other up and down before questioning the matter. "Al..fred? You certainly don't look like an Alfred." He smirked a bit, seeming to be a bit confused by the matter. All in all, he was feeling better, and the conversation only helped the matter. "So...did your mother want a boy or something? Or do you bare the name of someone who was of great importance to your family?"

"Eh hehe." Alfred rubbed the back of his head with an embarrassed smile. "I suppose you could say that. My mother always thought it was a wonderful name and thought I could make it work. But if it makes you uncomfortable then you can just call me Alicia or something."

He honestly didn't care what the other called him, so long as he got better. He was certainly interesting to talk to as well. The nurse looked down at his hand for a moment, running his thumb over the spot where Arthur had touched him when he had given his pen back. "Er, anyway. Are you feeling uncomfortable or pained in any particular way?" She asked, back in nurse mode as he got the tray off the cart and handed him the pills. "Take these first and then eat."

A glass of water was handed to him and Alfred sat down again, simply glad to be off his feet. It was tough work being a nurse in times like this. Often his legs would ache all night and keep him up. But the head nurse was kind enough to issue him some pain killers so that he could get some sleep. At least, she had until the soldiers had started coming in in bigger shipments. Then he wasn't able to get the pills because they had to be saved for the men. So sleepless nights and all for him. But all for the brave soldiers.

He shook his head, not being one to have much make him feel uncomfortable. "Ah don't be silly. It doesn't bother me, I'm just interested to know stories behind things that one normally wouldn't expect. I'll call you Alfred, it /is/ your name" It wasn't a normal thing at this time for men to dress up as women, so it was certainly not something to cross his mind. Besides, she was pretty enough he never thought otherwise.

He noticed the other brushing over where his hand had touched her, a soft smile forming to his lips. He knew this would probably lead nowhere, but he hadn't anyone besides an ornery brother back home and he figured he could make the best out of the little attention he did get from this other female, though it was a little irking to have a woman be taller than he was.

When asked about pain, he had almost forgotten about it. It seemed to be that way when she walked into the room. He honestly forgot about a lot when he was in her presence. He ran his hand over his side as he gave off a light shrug. "Well of course the same as usual. My leg's doing better, though still sore. My side still hurts when I try to sit up from lying down, or reaching over too far. But I'm dealing with it."

He took the glass of water and held it close to his lips as he popped the pills back into his throat before taking an adequate swallow or two of water to down the large pills. He placed the water beside him as he watched the other pay mind to their own legs.  
"Hm...you don't get much breaks do ye? Maybe I could do you a favor for a change and massage them for you? I won't tell anyone" he winked. He did flirt with her, though he wasn't overbearing or creepy about it like some of the men were.

Alfred nodded along, leaning over a bit and snagging his chart from the foot of his bed to scribble down what he said in French. He wondered if he could deal without painkillers for a while. They were running low and wouldn't get a shipment in for quite a while. But thankfully it seemed Arthur was healing at a steady rate and if this kept up he wouldn't need them. "You shouldn't move from your bed for another few days, you may exacerbate your wounds if you do." He advised.

"Oh? No, I don't get many breaks, too many men for that." Alfred said, looking up from the chart. "Massage them?" She blushed darkly. "Oh, I couldn't let you do that. You're the one who's injured and I could ask you to do something like that for me, it just wouldn't be fair." There were people worse off than she was and they needed more pampering than he did. "But thank you for the offer." He was very kind to offer such a thing when he was already injured. If he was a woman he would have giggled and accused him of flirting with him, but it didn't really cross his mind because he had never had a man flirt with him before, so he didn't know what it was like apart from the obvious come on's from some of the more uncouth men he was taking care of.

When the other advised him not to move from his bed, he slammed his head against the back of the bed as if he were some child who was refused to go out and play. Oh how he hated being cooped up, helpless, and knowing his men were out there facing everything without him.  
"Days? HGhnn...well, I suppose it's better than weeks...months. I don't think I'd manage that lon- " He cut himself off as he thought about things on a different level. "But...then again, I don't get to see you anymore either once I'm out..." His tone seemed to reflect that of disappointment upon that last statement. He had really grown fond of having company other than that of his troop.

He was a bit bummed she wouldn't let him massage her legs, though it was quite an inappropriate thing to ask in the first place now that he thought about it. Oh well...what did he have to lose? Another night in confinement? HE had that anyways. "I understand if you don't feel comfortable with it, but I really wouldn't mind. My arms are perfectly fine, Alfred" He offered a soft smile as he glanced into those bright sapphire hues of theirs. He chuckled a bit before speaking as he tried to lighten the mood. "Its...not like I'm askin' for a kiss or anythin'''

Alfred felt a bit bad watching the other throw a fit, though it was kinda adorable. He didn't like telling his patients that they couldn't get out of bed, most of them were active men who wanted to walk around. He blushed lightly, feeling embarrassed that he felt the same way. "Well at the very least we can be pen pals." She suggested, offering up a smile. "I can write you every week and cheer you up."

"I know, but think of the other men." He wouldn't feel very comfortable with it either, mainly because he wasn't used to getting such pampering. "Wouldn't they want massages too? Could you handle massaging ten other men's legs? Or maybe they would want to massage mine~" Might as well tease him a little. "Oh! I forgot about your goodnight kiss. How silly of me!" He had promised him one after all. It wouldn't do to forget about it after he had promised it to him, not to mention he'd already given all the other men one as well. The nurse stood up, tucking the blanket around Arthur in a no nonsense manner before smiling at him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He remained quiet...terribly quiet for a moment as he averted his gaze elsewhere. His mind would do that from time to time, going off into thought or imagining things to be different than what they were. Being drawn up in warfare, after a while everything became routine...and the short time he was around the other it had reminded him what it felt like to just be a normal person and not a soldier, though, even then, he really didn't have much of anyone.

Shaking himself out of it, he would have to settle for being pen pals. Of course...they surely didn't live close to one another and that's all this ever could be. "I-...Yeah... We could write I suppose...if all this ever ends. Though in a week or so I'll just be another soldier who came in and out. You'll find another man to woo and distract away from tragedy"

He tried to free his mind as he concentrated on what they were saying. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit at their teasing. "Hey now, if they can do it then I ca-" He cut himself off as the other caught him off guard. The kiss! Oh how he had been looking forward to this all day. Though it was surely to be one of the most innocent things, it would probably be the most incentive he had to go off of when returning to battle. When they leaned over to kiss him, he closed his eyes as their hair brushed against his face. He didn't want her to go...he lifted an arm to brush his hand aside her cheek, twisting a few fingers through stray locks of blond waves. He had no right to kiss her, but he was surely imagining it at this moment as he felt his eyes becoming clouded with a thin membrane of tears. It became apparent to him that even when all this was over, he'd have no one to go home to.

It was supposed to be a simple kiss on the cheek, peck and go, but he just got this overwhelming sense of loneliness from the soldier. He started when he felt a hand across his cheek and fingers in his hair, fear bubbling up at the thought that his wig might be pulled off. He couldn't be found out this far along, not like this.

But Arthur's fingers were gentle and he wasn't tugging or yanking and Alfred relaxed a bit, the fear washing away a bit. Though he stayed in place, knowing that he couldn't stand back up while Arthur had his hair. Blue eyes grew saddened when they realized the expression on Arthur's face. He tilted his head forward a bit, wondering why Arthur was like this. "Hey now," She said, cupping the man's cheek gently. "Don't be sad, it doesn't suit you."

She gently rubbed her fingers across his skin, soothing him as best he could. Behind him all the other patients were asleep, worn out by their wounds and the pills. "Don't be sad, I will write you, I promise." She said gently.

It was all silly really. He had only been in there a few days, and the simple company of a beautiful nurse sent him into a complete tizzy. He began thinking about things that didn't necessarily bother him before. Like the fact that he didn't have much to look forward to after the war. He didn't have anyone waiting back home except a brother that would only annoy the living hell out of him.

When his fingers brushed through their soft hair, when he closed his eyes and innocently imagined them to be 'his' for that simple moment, everything changed. The seconds his hands fancied her hair, the seconds the other simply kissed him, it felt like hours. He tried to store this as a memory in his mind, trying to remember her every feature, her voice, this very moment at the least. He needed initiative, and this small moment of his life, would soon become that exactly.

When she picked up on his emotions, he swallowed back a lump in his throat as he looked back up to her, slowly forcing himself to let go of her hair. Tears threatened to brim over before he realized he had nothing to lose. A slap from the other at the worst possibly? "I…I want more than a bleedin' letter" And with that, he took a breath and suddenly leaned forward as he locked his lips with hers, heart racing as he felt those warm lips against his own. He slowly parted his lips soon after, his movements enough to keep her down at his level, but gentle enough for her to pull away.

Seeing the look on the other's face made him feel like crud, feeling it didn't fit him. He was a nurse, he was supposed to make people feel better, not worse. What was the point of healing them if they didn't feel better on the inside? And such a handsome young man ought to be full of life and eager to finish the war and get home.

What could he do to make him feel better? Part of his job was making his patients and those under his care feel better, both inside and out. What kind of nurse would he be if he couldn't cheer up those that needed it. Alfred looked shocked when Arthur let out of his hair and saw the tears swimming in his green eyes. "Wha?" He wanted mor-oh! Alfred froze, wide-eyed, when lips pressed against his, his heart pounding suddenly in his chest. T-this couldn't be happening, Arthur couldn't be kissing him.

When Arthur parted his lips, he came to sharp attention, pulling away with a quick shake of his head. "N-No, I can't." He said in a thick voice, eyes misty. "E-excuse me." The nurse said quickly, practically leaping off the bed. He looked lost for a moment, fingers perched against his lips as he glanced around the room. "I-I have to go." He said in a cracked voice before fleeing the room, forgetting the food cart.

Once outside the room, he leaned against the door, chest heaving quietly, fingertips gently touching his lips. He couldn't believe his first kiss was in a hospital in the middle of France during a global war with a casualty of said war. The frantic pitter patter of his heart wasn't helping. Guys weren't supposed to feel this when other men kissed them. Maybe he was turning into a woman.

He knew he was taking a big risk when he kissed the other, but it was now or never. He didn't know how long he would be in here, and if that was the biggest thrill he could get throughout this whole thing then so be it. If he was slapped, pushed, or cursed he would even say it was worth it. He just hoped the other wouldn't just walk out and never return. That was the only fear that struck him at this moment.

He had also hoped they didn't think of him as some user. It wasn't like that...over this short period of time, he felt like he somewhat had a connection with the other, even if it was just one sided. He could go out in the next day or week and get killed, so he may as well go down having felt some form of affection, even if it was only lived out for mere seconds.

When he felt the other pull back, he clenched his eyes, ready for any reaction, but when he heard their stuttering voice offset by being in complete shock, he opened his eyes to see the other look as if they couldn't translate exactly what had happened. When they said they couldn't, he expected as much but when the left the room completely, he swallowed harshly as he slammed his head against the back of the wall his bed was leaned against. He turned to glance out of the far window as he quietly cursed himself, gripping the thin cot on which he was laying out of emotional frustration.

"A-Alfred...!?..." He called out to the other, pausing before speaking again. "I'm sorry...Wait- No...I'm not! I mean-...Just...come back. Please...I won't do that again...I just..." He didn't even know if they could hear them at this moment, probably just talking to himself in a low tone. "I could die at any given moment. Or I could get through it and go home to an empty house. Either way i just wanted to have a positive memory of this whole damned thing"

Alfred pressed his trembling lips together, fists clenched against the door behind him as Arthur's voice came through the door, dipping his head down and watching his long skirt vibrate slightly with his shaking body. Hearing the other plead with him made him bite his lip to keep from crying out in frustration. He didn't want to make the man sad! But how could he keep up acting like a woman when another /man/ kissed him? That kind of thing just wasn't done! And what if he did go through with it and act like the perfect nurse for Arthur? They would kiss more, Alfred paused the thought to blush more, but what if Arthur wanted to take it further? There was no way he would want to do something like that with a man...how did men do that? Could they do that?

Alfred shook his head quickly to get his min back together. There was no way he could tell Arthur that he was a man, he would report him. But he couldn't just foist him off on another nurse, everyone was already spread so thin. What should he do? Frustrated and worried, Alfred felt his eyes water, his chest constricting. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself, hand finding the doorknob behind him.

The blond edged into the room again, hoping they hadn't woken up any of the men. "Arthur..." He said softly, hands clenching again. The nurse stayed at the door for a moment before moving closer to the cot, staying a fair distance away from it, his hands clenched in front of him. "I don't want you to be sad...but I don't know if I can do what you're asking. I have nothing against you, but I just don't know what will happen if we go any farther and..." And you find out my secret...

He didn't know her...he had no idea what her background was, her likes, her dislikes. He only knew enough to carry on the simplest of conversations with her, and that seemed to be just enough. They could sit for hours talking about nothing and he wouldn't seem to care, because he actually had someone to talk with. Someone to have discussions with that didn't involve death, gunfire, and everything else his mind was full of already. Just seeing them smile, having them spend the little time with him they offered, it was the /only/ time he had that didn't involve artillery and tactics.

Sure...she was just a nurse he would most likely never see again, but that was just it. He wanted to. He wanted to see her face out on that field, even if he had to only pretend it was her he was coming home to.

His head jerked up when he heard the doorknob, eyes locking on theirs the second they walked through the door. Just hearing the other say his name...the way they said it...it didn't sound promising. When the other began talking however, he became confused, hissing from the slight pain as he managed to pick himself up a bit to sit up enough to deal with the other. "I...I wasn't asking anything. I-...I know I'll most likely never see you again. And you promised to write. I still look forward to that...but, you don't understand. When I'm out on that field, I'll be able to see your face, think of that kiss. It's something worth fighting for. Besides my own country, I really had nothing to push me forward. It's silly...its outright bollocks...but just pretending that I have someone like you waiting for me...remembering that kiss...it'll do more than you think." He wished they would come closer, though quirking a brow at their last comment. "What...secret? You're...not a German spy..?"

Alfred twisted his skirt pleats in his hands as he listened to Arthur, wondering if he had the courage to go through with all this, just for the sake of this man. And he still would write, because he had promised. "Arthur...I understand how it feels to have nothing behind you to look back at and be glad you're going back home, I really do. And I do enjoy my time with you..."

"What!" He turned red, covering his mouth after his outburst, glancing around to make sure he hadn't woken up any of the men. "Of course I'm not a German spy!" He hissed, frowning heavily for a moment before he took another calming breath. Honestly, that was the worst things you could call someone in this day and age.

"Listen, I will still write to you, I did promise after all, but...what is it you're asking of me? Are you asking me to pretend to be your girlfriend or something of the like?" He wanted to get this all straightened out before they went any farther. He had to get it all straightened out anyway because they would still be patient and nurse in the morning. "If you want me to actually be your girlfriend then I can't possibly...you wouldn't like me the way you do now if you knew everything about me."

He stared up toward her as he watched her every movement, not letting a single thing slide by him in fear of it being the last time he would see her. He couldn't blame her if she refused to care for him and sent in another nurse, but he had hoped and almost prayed it wouldn't end like that. When the other admitted to enjoying their time together, he wanted to smile...and he almost did. But he was afraid that one of those 'but' sentences would follow afterward.

He couldn't help but be a little amused over the fact that they were so concentrated on their own conversation that they had forgotten to lower their voice with the patients that were nearly in the next room which had no real door separating the two rooms. He was relieved to know that they weren't a spy...any other secret would surely be nothing compared to if that were to be the case.

He took a deep breath as he was questioned, not even knowing what he wanted himself. "I..I'm not asking anything. I just wanted to kiss you...at least once. To have something to think about when fighting on the field other than the blood surrounding me...to have something to remember while lying in a bunk unable to sleep. I'd love to write you, and of course if we wound up dating after all of this, I certainly wouldn't complain…though I don't expect that..." He realized he was actually falling for the other, unable to control his own mind which was once stricken with a stiff mindset. Well there went that...

He raised a brow to her comment, not understanding what she was talking about. He scooted over, patting the side of his bed to lure her to sit by him. "Then why don't you tell me..? What have you got to lose? "

Alfred could understand where Arthur was coming from when he wanted someone to think about, to fantasize about while he single-mindedly went about fighting the Germans back. He wanted someone to imagine standing beside him while he went about his duties, keeping him uplifted and always putting him first.

He didn't know about dating, not once Arthur knew his secret. There was no way he would want to date another man, that was just unheard of...but they were in France...Anyway, he didn't want to tell him yet, after having known him for less than a week.

Eying the sliver of bed offered to him, he gnawed on his bottom lip thoughtfully, shifting on his sore feet. What would he be proving if he sat down? That he was open to Arthur's idea of them dating? With a soft sigh, he perched himself on the edge of the bed. "Arthur, I don't think you want to know my secret and I don't quite think I'm ready to tell you. If someone mistreated this information then I could get fired, dishonorably discharged from the Red Cross, and shipped back home. And I don't want that, I want to be able to stay here and help people." He shook his head, pushing away foul memories. "I have nothing good to go back home for, so this is the only selfish thing I've done for myself my whole life. I don't want to throw it away by misunderstanding your trust."

He knew it was allot to even think of the other in terms of actually being his, and it's why he didn't press her too heavily. Though the mere thought of it...the few seconds their lips locked was enough to last him for quite some time. This very second, he was in fact reliving the moment of that kiss, sure it would be quite some time before he could get that out of his head.

At least they weren't upset with him for kissing them...that was his greatest fear at this moment. In fact, they even sat at his bedside. He attempted to smile, though his own thought process at this moment made him look more confused and nervous more than anything. Again...they began talking about their self proposed secret. What could be so bad? And why did it really matter? Would they honestly ever see each other again...?

"Alfred...I don't care about your secret...I don't even give a damn about your past. All I know is you kept me sane for this past week and I don't...I-I'm not ready to say goodbye." His eyes locked on theirs motioning his hand toward theirs, his fingertips brushing against hers.

"Nobody will find out if I don't say anything…it's just us...And besides, it was a kiss...I don't think anything would make me regret that. And...I understand risks...I do. But if I can deal with death on a daily basis I can deal with whatever this thing is that's keeping you so on edge...Alfred...you can trust me"

This wasn't supposed to be happening like this. He was supposed to nurse Arthur back to health and the other would go on his merry way back to the lines with a neatly pressed uniform, not with his heat balancing in his hand at the vulnerable expression on his face.

"Don't be that way, Arthur." He was too understanding, too eager to think he'll forgive him and that it's nothing. "It's bigger than you think and I don't think you'll be alright with it if I do tell you." The blond looked down as Arthur touched his hand, curling his fingers a bit before laying them over Arthur's. "You're a lovely gentleman and all, but you deserve better than me for someone to live the rest of your life with. Fantasies are alright for a while, but they don't last. You deserve a nice young girl to live out your life with in England. Not me or a fantasy."

It was hard to tell him this, because he knew that Arthur felt that the past few moments had been special and memorable enough to carry him through the war, but would they really be enough for him to curl up with in the middle of the night and not feel lonely? Could he live his life with only memories that were a minute long? What if he never found the girl for him? What if he got married to some hag who nagged him and horded away his money and property?

He glanced down as he smiled softly to see their fingers slowly lay over his own. Another very simple action, yet doing much for him. He took a deep breath as the other began speaking again, realizing they were probably right...she probably was just a fantasy. His fingers softly brushed between theirs, eyes shifting to meet theirs again as he spoke yet again.  
"You're right...you'll probably wind up being nothing more than a memory...a fantasy...the Nurse I stole a kiss from. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't accept more. I don't see why you don't feel you're good enough. You're successful, helpful, and have quite a heart. I don't know who could ever beat that"

He took a deep breath, not expecting things to have even gone this far.  
"Am I an idiot for trying? Or would I be an idiot not to? If you can write to me, why not visit me? Or the other way around? Something good could come out of all of this...I know it."

Alfred didn't know what to say. This soldier certainly was persistent. He crossed one leg over the other, looking at their hands thoughtfully. "My first kiss at that." He admitted, looking up at the man through his lashes. And quite the first kiss it had been. Nonono, he shouldn't be thinking of things like that right now.

"If...if you're that set on it...who am I to say no to you." Alfred smiled a tiny bit. "But I just need to warn you, I'm not the right girl for you, and I can't be what you want me to." And he couldn't. Two men couldn't live together like that, not with one acting like the woman and fixing dinner, running the other's bath, cleaning the house like a good wife should. "If I don't seem like the perfect girl to you then at least I can get you through the war, ne?" He was certain, though, that eventually Arthur would find some fatal flaw in him and fade away, shifting until they were only pen pals or distant friends

His eyes grew wide, setting his gaze permanently on the other as they suddenly admitted to that being their first kiss. He bit his bottom lip as that seemed to have gotten to him, a soft smile forming as the moment became all the more special to him. "Your...first? I-...I don't see how that's nearly possible...I-... I'm honored. It will be just one more thing I'll never forget."

He seemed to perk up a bit as they questioned saying no to him. Was there some sort of hope? He wasn't even sure if he would be alive at the end of all of this, but he was sure that if he would be, he would want to find this very woman again. He shook his head the more she spoke, softly placing the finger of his free hand over their lips.  
"Shh...You're perfect enough. You're a bit tall, but that's something I can certainly overlook" He tried to make light of the situation before wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her gently against himself as he placed his forehead softly to theirs.

"That kiss...it was something...I know it was. And I'm not asking you to be anything than what you are…the caring, loving person you are. If the world can survive a war...we can certainly make something work..."

"You'd think that someone like me would have had plenty of suitors, right?" Alfred smiled thinly, finding it amusing that the other was surprised at his status. "But it was my first kiss." It was sweet to see the other man look so surprised at finding out that he had just stolen his first kiss.

Alfred fell silent when a finger was pressed to his lips, blinking up at the other curiously. Perfect enough? He was by no means perfect. The nurse let out a soft chuckle at the tall comment, knowing he was too tall for a traditional woman. He stiffened a bit before relaxing into the arm around his waist. His hair fell forward as their heads pressed together, a soft blush covering his cheeks as he stared into the other's eyes.

"If...if we can work out, are you willing to give me a chance, no matter what I turn out to be?" Even if he was a man, if Arthur wanted to pursue him then he would let him, up until he found out his secret. If he didn't want him after that, or if Alfred didn't feel anything, then he would break it off. But hopefully it wouldn't come to that and Arthur would be shipped back to the lines and back to his regiment before anything came to a head.

He still seemed to be a bit surprised by the others admittance to having him be their first kiss. It was certainly something he would have never expected, though he certainly felt a sense of pride upon finding out. "I...I have to admit it was pretty shocking. Though...its only something more for me to hold onto...something I certainly won't ever forget."

And there...suddenly the other seemed to finally allow themselves to relax. And when they leaned into his hold...when they let that soft giggle escape...when their hair fell and softly surrounded his own face, this very moment made him forget about everything else. His eyes locked with theirs as he let out a soft sigh, becoming lost in this brief moment of bliss with the other. Their blush was priceless, and his heart rate increased with every second.

When the other asked him that final question, his eyes grew wide in complete surprise. A bright smile broke free as he pressed his hand to the side of her face, softly stroking her cheek. "Do yo-..Do you mean that? Because you know I'll give you a chance...I'm the one that made it clear I wanted that in the first place. I'd be glad to pursue after you after the war...that is...if I pull through"

Alfred was taken aback at the wide grin that brightened Arthur's face. He had never seen him smile that much or that truly. It made him very handsome and Alfred's breath caught in the back of his throat as he watched him. He felt a twinge of guilt that he was deceiving such a honest and wonderful man. Pushing that aside quickly, he didn't want to tread on this delicate moment after all.

"Just, just don't freak out if you ever do find out the truth about me." Alfred said, biting his lip gently. He was very worried about what Arthur would say if he found out that he was a guy. After all, he thought he was this wonderful, caring, nice /female/ nurse. What if he didn't want to be around Alfred if he found out? He could refuse the fact all he wanted, but Alfred knew that he would eventually turn him away. Alfred just had to make sure that his heart wasn't too far in it that it would get crushed when it happened.

"Come now, don't speak like that. You'll survive if you've got someone to fight for, right?" He tilted his head to the side quirkily and smiled at the man.

He felt as if some sort of burden was lifted as he felt the other leaning against him...their body so close to theirs as he allowed his hand to softly trace up and down their back. He had a feeling he might get the other in trouble, though who was to say anything? Most were either in other rooms, knocked out from medication, or sleeping by now.

"The real you? You mean the person that helped distract me from so much already? The person who's thought alone will get me further each night than before? Al, you don't speak highly enough of yourself...you really don't. And you deserve to..." He became so hopeful in this very moment, hearing the other reassure him he did in fact have someone to fight for. He smiled softly, brushed his hand through their locks of hair which felt so unnaturally soft. He leaned forward, brushing his nose against theirs as his lips were less than inches apart.

"Y-yeah. I have a certain sexy nurse to fight for...someone I can't take my eyes off of." And with that, he leaned in, pressing his lips to theirs again, his free hand lacing his fingers with theirs, their hands even being a bit larger than his own, though he didn't care.

Alfred felt a bit flattered as Arthur defended him, even though he still didn't feel like he was the right person for the soldier. He wouldn't tell Arthur that he had a good reason to say that they shouldn't be together, but the other was just so sweet and persistent.

And his hand felt good on his back, lovely and soothing and Alfred just wanted to go to sleep and feel that hand all night. Blue eyes glanced up when he felt a hand through his hair again, less fear coming this time, but still a little. A thick blush resurfaced as Arthur leaned closer, brushing their noses together and his breath stuttered lightly.

Sexy? Whoever said he was sexy? Men weren't supposed to be-he could be whatever he wanted him to be if he kept surprising him with kisses like that. Alfred, awkward though he was, tried to keep the kiss simple and neat, so that there were no screw ups. But it did feel nice.

He noticed the other relax in his arms, a feeling that did more for him than he could begin to explain. His hand slowly trailed to their side, caressing them soothingly as he allowed his eyes to lock with theirs, his eyes halfway lidded as he was quite into the moment. He could stare into those eyes forever, and if he had the opportunity, he would.

He couldn't help but smile as he watched the soft blanket of pink dust across their defined cheeks. Hearing the others breath hitch was like music to his ears…not only have they granted him the right to pursue them, but every little moment they had together seemed to get to the other just as much as it did him. He would've never began to think he would get past one kiss, but he was surely the most happy man right now, at least within the confinements of where he was.

Leaning back with the other in his grasp, he took one of his military ID tags from his bedside before placing it into the others hand, closing their fist around it. "There...there's everything you need to know about me. You can't forget about me now" He smiled, brushing his fingertips alongside the back of the others neck. "And your secrets are safe with me...I'm used to keeping them"

Alfred closed his eyes for a moment at the feeling of the hand on his side, enjoying the human touch. As a nurse it was always him who had to touch and he got tired of not being able to have someone he could touch and that could touch back. Arthur seemed very intent on the moment, staring into his eyes with an intensity that wasn't making his blush go away.

When Arthur pulled away, he rested against the headboard with him, feeling a bit smaller in the grand scheme of things. His lips still tingled with the other's touch and the skin felt tight where their lips had been connected. It really was an incredible sensation and now he could understand why all the other nurses were always gossiping about their newest crush.

"Your tag? But don't you need this?" It was regulation after all, even if the men did get to keep them after they left service. He would be out of uniform with only one. "I wouldn't forget you anyway." Alfred smiled at the other, curling his fingers over the dogtag anyway. it was a sweet gesture and one Alfred wished he could return. He was so touchy feely all of a sudden. Was it because he'd said he would let him purse him?

He didn't have any idea that by becoming wounded that he would have something so wonderful come out of it. He had no idea that he would fall for a nurse that was simply doing their job. The injury he had sustained, had suddenly become something he would cherish in some sort of way.

The others eyes could simply distract him from all else, the intense blue shade seeming to steal away every ounce of his attention. Why did they have to meet under these circumstances however..? During a war…during a time where he would have to wait for quite some time before pursuing the other any further.

"We lose tags all the time on the battlefield. I'll just get another...It'll be our little secret...a secret we can share…" He spoke softly, turning to the side so he could stare at them more intently, his arm pulling them closer as his heart raced with every second. "I'm sorry...that we had to meet like this. I wish I could tell you Id pick you up tomorrow at seven. I wish I could take you on a proper date...but I'm just a busted soldier in a hospital bed. Our first kiss should have been over a candle-lit table…or a movie. ''

He could feel the edges of the dog tag digging into his palm as he clenched his hand around it. It was a very sweet gesture for an intended. Maybe he really did want to pursue him... The thought was rather flattering, even if it was scary. What if he wanted to go further when he got better and he found out that Alfred wasn't a woman?

"You don't have to pick me up at seven." Alfred smiled softly, finding the words very endearing. "And you don't have to take me to a picture or anything like that. I'm happy to be with you like this without all the pizzazz of you trying to impress me."

"And without that first kiss I probably wouldn't have let you-date me, I guess? Are we dating now?" Having never had a girlfriend, he had no idea how relationships got going or were categorized or anything. "And the most important thing right now is for you to get better."

He tilted his head with a bit of confusion plastered on his face as the other said he didn't have to pick her up at seven. But when they continued to speak, he let out a soft sigh, smile becoming more apparent as he understood where they were going with it. He wanted so badly to impress her...so badly to take her on a decent date, though those things would have to wait for quite some time.

"Oh Al, I'm just...so glad you gave me the chance. I know between being injured and having the war still at hand that it will be quite some time before I can finally show you a good time. Before I can take you on the proper date you deserve. And I just can't wait for that moment. I mean...how romantic is a bandaged soldier in a makeshift hospital?"

He chuckled a bit, running his hands through that hair which never seemed to go unkempt. His paused as they asked if they were dating, his eyes glued to theirs as he took a sudden breath, brushing his hand along her side, brushing there softly as he softly nodded his head. "If...If that's what you want and are alright with...then yes!"

The confusion on the man's face seemed almost childlike in a very becoming way. Everything that he did just seemed to be just right in Alfred's eyes and he was wondering if he was falling for him like in his books. But sadly it had been a long time since he'd been able to pick up a book.

"You still don't need to take me on a date, there're so many other things that you could do with the money and time that would benefit other people." Alfred was big on helping others. It didn't seem fair that he could go on these gorgeous dates while someone else needed help feeding their family. "I don't need romance, I just want you to get better right now." He smiled lightly.

Arthur seemed to have some sort of fascination with his long hair and suddenly Alfred wondered what he would say if he ever saw him without his wig on. It was a very good wig, but his natural hair was rather short compared to it, only reaching his collar (when he wore one). "I-I think I'd like that."

He smiled as the other defied a need to be taken out on a date. He certainly wished to do so and didn't view a date as something to waste money. It would /certainly/ not be a waste. Even if they didn't do anything but spend time together it was something they could enjoy without the sounds of explosions and the company of wounded soldiers.

"Yeah..but none of those other things involve you. And you would be the best thing I'd ever had spent money on. And I can promise you this...when we meet again after all this, you /will/ have romance. If we're both lucky enough to get through this damned war...I won't have it any other way. You'll have a kiss under the stars instead of over a makeshift hospital bed, and you'll see me in a nice suit rather than...well this."

He chuckled a bit, knowing that this was quite an awkward way to get a romance started. He noticed she was one to be more concerned about others than herself...something to be respected. He took a deep breath before moving in closer, his lips barely brushing against theirs as he spoke softly, hand moving toward her lower waist. "And if you want to be dating...then so be it. I guess that means you're my girl now?"

It was sweet how Arthur insisted on taking him out on a date. Funny that he would be offered his first date while dressed as a girl during a war. He had kinda thought that it would be him asking for the date, and to a girl. But things happen. He still wasn't entirely sure he was okay with all this, Arthur was a guy after all. Could two men even go out together? Would that be a date?

"A kiss under the stars..." Alfred smiled lightly, liking the sound of that. He bet Arthur looked quite dashing in a suit, he looked quite dashing laying out on a hospital bed in army undergarments. His long fingers flipped the dog tag over in his hands, feeling the thin edges.

Alfred's breath caught again when Arthur moved closer, concentrating on the almost there pressure of Arthur's lips against his and the soft puff of air as he breathed. He glanced down at his hand as it slid lower on his thin waist. "Y-Your girl?" How odd that sounded, to be called someone's girl. "I suppose that's how it goes." He would be Arthur's girl, if that meant he felt better until he was deployed again.

He watched the expression slowly change on the others perfect face as he made mention of kissing beneath the stars. She evidently didn't think that was a bad idea, and he was glad. He had so many ideas running through his head at this point that he was in overdrive. He had already despised the war, but now that he had another reason to wait for its end, he knew that time would pass even slower than before.

His eyes focused on their fingers slowly turning his dog tag, a small smile making way to his face. A face that hadn't seen many days of smiling in quite some time. He continued kissing them until they pulled back in surprise. He chuckled a bit as he nodded. "Yes...my girl...unless...you don't like the sound of it? This...is what you wanted isn't it?"

He asked as he pulled the other closer, closing his eyes as he brushed his nose along the others shoulder, taking a deep breath. "I don't want to let you go..I don't want to risk losing you Al...I don't care what your secret is, and I don't care what I have to go through, but I want a chance with you...I want to see your face again."

How could Arthur get any more handsome than when he was smiling? It simply transformed his face entirely, taking years of rough days off his shoulders. He should really make him smile more often. That seemed like a good goal.

"Your girl." Alfred said again, testing it on his tongue. It weighed oddly, like it wasn't meant to really be said by him. "I was thinking that was what you wanted." He teased lightly, smiling softly at the other. He had been the one to ask after all. "But yes, that's what I want."

His body pulled flush against the slightly thicker one beside him, he gnawed on his lip, wondering if he should feel this comfortable being this close to another man. He shivered a bit at the nose rubbing along his shoulder. How could he care for him so much after such a short time in the hospital? To be able to say that he would be the reason Arthur fought through the war, would survive just to see him, it felt tremendously heavy. "Arthur..." The nurse curled his arms under Arthur's and around to his back, being careful of his wounds and burying his little nose in the other's thick hair. "That's a big responsibility for me, you know. To be the muse that gets you through this war. To be your goal."

Two words. 'Your girl'. That simple phrase did more for him than the longest speech possibly could. It gave him a sense of having something to look forward to...knowing that when he came back home, he could then make further arrangements to meet with them again. Love truly was blind...he didn't care that the other was taller than him, and neither did she. He didn't care they didn't live in the same country, they would work that out later.

All that he cared about by this point was the fact that they were in fact...'theirs'. He seemed to forget that so much trials lay ahead of them, but the feeling of having them in his arms...hearing them say that is indeed what they wanted, he hadn't experienced emotions like this...in a very long time.

He didn't understand why they had become so close, so quickly. It normally took someone longer than this just to get him to say a polite word to them, but she was different. His thoughts were broken when she called out to him, sounding a bit concerned. He took a deep breath at their concern and shook his head a bit as he brushed his hand alongside their face, tucking a sprig of hair behind their ear. "Oh...you have a bigger responsibility taking care of all these other lives. Just...think about it like this...we're each others' responsibility. We've gotta pull through this together so we can be happy together in the end..."

Arthur was thinking so far ahead, past the war, past the hospital and their different countries. He was thinking of settling down and getting married and living out their lives together. Because that's what you did when you met a girl you liked. You dated for a while then got hitched. Could he wait for a lie that long?

But he couldn't deny that he felt comfortable lying curled up here in Arthur's arms. It felt natural and warm and like nothing he had experienced since his mother rocked him in her arms as a baby. How could he tell Arthur what he was and give all this up? Could he go through his life as a lie? Date Arthur after the war, get engaged, married, somehow disillude Arthur throughout their honeymoon and years of marriage? It seemed like a daunting task that didn't bode well for either of them.

But he was just so sweet to him. So gentle and caring. Would he be that wonderful to him if he knew his real gender? "Yeah, we both gotta pull through this." He smiled softly, hoping he could at least keep bit of this warmth for himself after everything ended. "I hope we can be happy in the end."

He felt like he was getting ahead of himself in a way, but then again he knew he had to think about the future when it involved the two of them. Even if they did make it past the war, there were things like distance and differences keeping them apart...things they would both have to put forth effort into to conquer.

Having the other in his arms...the feeling of warmth, want...need. IT was something he had trained himself not to even think about for the longest time. He was usually a stiff guy that was too idolized into his work or too afraid to trust anyone to get close. He never would've thought he would have fallen for a woman for merely taking extra time with him and bandaging his wounds. Wounds which seemed to be nothing but a mere afterthought at this point.

He brushed his thumb alongside her cheek as he gazed into her eyes, a hand running along her side. "We can be happy...we're happy now aren't we? I don't know how fond I'll be of having to look up to you before kissing you every time, but it's sure as hell worth it in my book." His hand slipped slowly from her face, cradling her neck as his thumb brushed beneath her chin and along her throat in a soft manner as he took in her beauty. "Hm...I thought only men had Adam's apples...Hm...Then again, most men have to shave, yet my face is as smooth as baby's bottom"

Alfred felt more relaxed than he had since before he had left for France. As if there was nothing more to do than lay here in Arthur's arms and simply enjoy himself. He had never felt like this at his home in the South. Did all women feel like this when they found a guy they liked? Did he even like Arthur like that? It was such an odd concept.

The nurse let his eyes fall halfway shut as Arthur explored his body, nodding slowly, agreeing that they were happy. He laughed softly, thinking that he could get used to being taller than Arthur. His eyes slid closed as the hand drift lower to his neck, liking the attention he was getting.

Oh hell, he'd forgotten about that. "Erm, it's a genetic deformity in my family, gives the impression of an Adam's apple." He thought up quickly, glad he didn't have a prominent bulge and that he didn't need to shave. That'd be odd to explain to the other nurses. Um, yeah I gotta go shave my beard, brb. "And I like the smooth look. Seems more classy to me than a beard."

Judging by the others demeanor, it was obvious to him that they were in fact relaxed and didn't mind what was going on between the two of them. He was glad that she could feel so natural in his arms...arms that never wanted to let go and relish in the moment. She had truly gotten him through a time that he thought he would be absolutely miserable.

They must have been thinking of something from the way they seemed to laugh to themselves. He thought nothing of it when the other explained their deformity, not giving the slightest damn about it whatsoever. Instead, he brushed his thumb lovingly over the spot before leaning forward to press his lips against it in deliverance of a soft kiss.

"Well I don't mind...I also don't mind the fact that I don't have to shave. Less work for me, besides, I don't exactly dig the beards either" He ran his hand further up their side, stopping before he would touch something he would be slapped for. HIs lips however placed a few more subtle kisses along their neck, taking in each and every moment for what it was. "I-..I'm not being very classy myself however...roaming hands and...I-I just can't get enough of you. I'm afraid to let you go Al."

Alfred felt his eyes sting when Arthur simply ran his fingers over his apple after he explained his "deformity" as if he were examining a fine jewel. The kiss heightened the sensation and he swallowed. All these little touches that made him feel like he were something treasured were so unexpected. How could he have expected to be treated like this?

He smiled at Arthur's humor, glad he would still want him even if he had a deformity. It made him feel better about himself. The nurse started a bit when he felt Arthur's hand sliding back up his side, realizing he ought to be offended if he touched his breasts. Luckily he stopped like the gentleman he was and Alfred wasn't obligated to slap him.

The sweet kisses made his skin tingle and he tilted his head aside to let him have more access. He wasn't bothered by the roaming hands, they felt nice, so he wasn't complaining. "I never said you had to be classy all the time. I'm here for you right now, I'm not going anywhere." He reassured him, stroking a stray hair from his face tenderly. This was so serene and peaceful, why couldn't everyday be like this?

His simple actions seemed to take the other by surprise, their nervous swallowing and light gasps notating such. He truly couldn't get enough of the other...their voice, their eyes, their company alone. He may have been quite touchy, but he had hoped the other would understand, and luckily they seemed to not really mind as of yet.

Though it had been a long time since he had someone in his arms, he couldn't help but allow his mind to wander a bit. He /was/ a gentleman...and he certainly would never just jump to the chase so to speak. When the other however mentioned he didn't have to be classy all the time, it almost sounded like an invitation for him to continue in his actions.

"So...you don't mind me holding you like this...? Or...my wandering hands...?" HE questioned as he moved his hand softly over her abdomen, biting his bottom lip as this was more action than he had in /quite/ some time. He kissed his way up her neck before brushing his nose against her skin for a moment before nipping at her earlobe, a soft whisper escaping as he shifted a bit in efforts to hid a bit of his excitement. "Al...My girl..."

Alfred wasn't sure what possessed him to tell Arthur that he didn't have to be classy all the time, but the moment it slipped out of his lips he couldn't take it back. He almost winced at the implications it held, but managed not to. Maybe he would stay a gentleman and no slapping would be involved.

"No, I-I don't mind being held or touched." He shook his head a little, his stomach fluttering nervously against the other's hand. It certainly was enjoyable, but he was too worried about what would happen if Arthur tried to take it further. The little kisses and gentle touches weren't something he was used to, but he did like them. Ah! He shivered when his earlobe was played with, surprised at how sensitive it felt.

Arthur seemed plenty excited by simple touching him and he felt a little nervous ball knit itself in his chest. The other was still wounded and healing and he shouldn't be getting his heart rate up too high, not to mention they couldn't exactly have sex like a normal couple. Oh, why did he have to call him his girl? It sounded so sweet coming from him, like he really did want him to be his. Did he have the heart to tell him he couldn't do anything?

The Englishman may have been a bit wild behind closed doors, but when it came to someone he actually cared about, he wasn't one to make crude moves toward the other, much less major sexual advancements. Though he was stiff around the edges, he was still a gentleman when it came to these things.

He chuckled lightly, keeping his arms around the other as he let soft words emit from his lips as he continued to woo her. "I don't mind it either Al..." He was surprised as to how sensitive she was...it only made his mind wander as to how many firsts he could give her. Though he would surely have to wait for that, the idea alone was enough to keep his mind busy. The little noise that escaped from their lush lips only made him release a small moan of his own, barely audible.

His hand slipped to their lower thigh, staying over the material of the dress as he kept his limits. He brushed his thumb along there smoothly as his face became a bit heated, hoping she wouldn't feel the sudden growth between them. Hell...he was man who had been out in the midst of war and no time for things of that matter, not like he had much of it before hand either. He occasionally shifted beneath her, trying to be discrete about it. His other hand lifted to cup their face, bringing her close as he spoke softly. "You're beautiful...inside and out...I can't wait to parade around with you on my arm"

It was so odd how calm yet flustered he felt, laying there in Arthur's warm arms. He was tentative about the other's straying hands, but they felt nice and safe. His quiet words held promises, for a future, a home, and they made Alfred ache for something more.

Could Arthur actually keep all the promises he was hinting at? Even if he were a woman, would he be able to provide for him and offer him a home after the war ended? Alfred looked down as Arthur caressed his thigh, glad for his long skirt. At least he had self control. The gentle touch relaxed him, though his face burned brightly when he felt the blanket shift between him in a very familiar way. Of course, as a soldier, he would be sexually frustrated from lack of release. It would be easy to arouse him, especially when he thought he had a sexy female nurse lying in front of him.

He didn't say anything about it, knowing there wasn't anything that Arthur could do it about it. The blush thickened on his cheeks when the other blond cupped his face, gently nuzzling his coarse palm. It made his chest grow tighter when the other praised him, wanting to show him off as his. "I can't wait either. Gotta make you look good." He teased, a little smile on his lips as he reached up and stroked the smooth line of his jaw.

He could tell the other was confused. In a way, she seemed to like his touch, yet in another, she seemed a bit nervous. He had only hoped they would speak up if they were uncomfortable, he was just overwhelmed with his own feelings he somehow had developed for them.

He took note of every reaction she had to his touch, his hand on her thigh slowly moving down a bit as he felt himself becoming overheated. He took a deep breath, thought trying to be subtle about it as he shifted again, not feeling /that/ sort of thing in quite some time. Oh how he wished the war was over and gone. "Al...I want this all to be over and done with. I don't think I'll be able to think straightly. Each day will seem longer than they had before now that I have something to wait for..."

He noted the others flushed cheeks, the corner of his lips curling upward as he continued to caress their face...the face which was nuzzling into his palm. He paused as she began caressing his jaw, his emerald hues staring back into her piercing blue ones as he felt his heart skip a beat. Such a gentle subtle motion, doing so very much for him. He /needed/ them. "Thank you...You've changed everything...And though you could be playing me…though you /could/ just ditch that dogtag and pretend you never met me...I somehow feel I can trust you"

Alfred could understand wanting the war to end. It had messed with many lives, uprooted so many people. It had screwed with their own lives as well. But if the war had never occurred, then he would have never met Arthur. He was glad of their meeting, less than happy about the circumstances.

The nurse smiled as he stroked Arthur's cheek, cupping his jaw. "Why would I play you? What would I get from that?" He asked, keeping his hand firmly around the dog tag. If he had his say of this, he wouldn't be giving it back any time soon. "I wouldn't do something so low to someone I cared about."

And he truly meant it. He couldn't imagine hurting Arthur like that. There was no way he'd do something so nasty to the soldier. He deserved better than that. He deserved better than Alfred, but he seemed insistent. He seemed very insistent from the way he kept shifting to keep Alfred from feeling what would no doubt be a rather hard erection.

He closed his eyes for a moment as the other stroked his cheek, leaning into their touch. For a moment he had thought her hands to be a bit large, but then again he was rather small for a male so he couldn't really compare the two.

He took a deep breath, taking into consideration what the other said. He didn't think she would just pay him like that, but it's not like that sort of thing had never been done before. He brought a hand up to place over hers as he smiled, her words meaning allot to him. "Because a lot of people get what they can when they're bummed up. Nurses and soldiers have little flings while they can get it and leave it at that...but I know you're different...you have to be...because I don't trust just anyone"

He simply held onto the other, staring into their eyes before seeking yet another kiss, this time almost in a desperate manner. He closed his eyes, a light wince escaping him as he didn't want to forget a damn detail about this woman...he was already falling for her, and rather quickly at that.

Alfred liked the feeling of smooth skin under his fingertips, unaccustomed to having a soldier who didn't have to shave. But that wasn't a bad thing, he liked being able to smooth his hand along his jaw and not be scratched by his whiskers.

"I know that people can be liked that, but I'm not the kind of person to just have a one night stand. I want things like that to be more meaningful." The thought of a fling had always put Alfred off. Sex shouldn't be treated like some sort of cheap thing like that. It was to be done with someone you love. And romance shouldn't be used in a power play or anything of the sort.

The blond pulled her away from the kiss when she felt the wince, checking Arthur's forehead. "You need to go to sleep. You're still wounded." He shouldn't have been cuddling with him and kissing when he needed to be sleeping in order to heal faster. "I'm sorry, but for your health right now, I need to go. You need sleep right now." He pulled away from the other carefully, smiling softly as he bent over and gave him a shy little peck on the lips. "I'll be back in the morning, alright?"

He certainly wasn't used to being touched, and the simple touch the other gave him...the caressing against his jawline...it was something he didn't want to end. It was so simple, but it was so much more than he was used to. He had a feeling about her that gave him hope. Something he certainly needed at this time.

"Al...you have no idea /how/ meaningful this is to me...this moment...you..." He continued to caress their face, finding their bone structure to be so perfect. High cheek bones, a beautiful jawline, and his most favorite feature, her eyes. He didn't understand how he had become this soft, but it was too late to turn back now; not that he would.

When she pulled away, he was disappointed when she had advised him to sleep. He didn't want this moment to end...not now...not ever. He closed his eyes for a moment when they said they were leaving, moving his hand to grab theirs as if to beg her not to. "Al-..." He glanced up to the other. "I..I hate that you have to leave now. This moments meant...so much to me. You mean so much to me." He sighed, forcing himself to let go of her hand as his heart raced, knowing hed be without her for the rest of the night. "Ill...try to sleep I suppose. I better see your face when I awake. My girl" He smiled to the other, relaxing against his pillow as he took a deep breath.

The way Arthur looked at him, he had seen that starstruck look elsewhere and it sent a shiver through him. It was as if he was stroking his soul through his gaze, caressing him gently. The nurse would keep that in mind whenever he thought about the soldier.

Clutching the dogtag, he smiled lightly at the other man. He gripped Arthur's hand gently as he clutched his, leaning down and kissing him again. When he pulled back, he stroked his cheek again. "I understand, they meant a lot to me as well and I don't want to leave now either, but you need sleep and we can't be caught together or else they'll assign you to another nurse." A warm smile spread over his lips as Arthur visibly forced himself to relax into the bed. "Don't worry, you'll be my last stop before my break, I'll be here."

It sent shivers down his spine to hear the other call him his girl again, as if he were growing to like it even more. "Get some rest, I may be able to get a longer break tomorrow and I'll see if I can take you out to the garden." He promise, stroking his hair before straightening up and waving at the other before giving a crooked smile and slipping out of the room with the cart.

He smiled as he saw the other clutch to the dog tag he had given her, happy to see it held meaning to her. He didn't take his eyes off of her for one second as he knew she was about to leave, though he had wished against that moment very much so.

He nodded as the other stated she didn't want to leave either, though he knew she had to. So many things had to be controlled situations in which he had no control of. He closed his eyes for a slight moment as the other kissed him before promising he would come back. At the mention of the garden, he smiled softly as he thought it would be a nice change in scenery compared to the confinements of the walls he was within now.

He could tell that calling the other 'his girl' had an effect on them. They weren't used to it apparently, but he surely would get them used to it over time. He took a deep breath as he said his goodbyes, watching her every movement before she disappeared form the room. He laid back, staring at the ceiling as his mind was so busy wandering that he didn't know if he would actually be able to get any sleep or not. "My girl.." He said beneath his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

When I copied this from Facebook, it was 55 pages on Word. When I took all of our Out of Character chatting out, it was 18 pages. V.V I know, that's horrible, but yay~ update! Forgiveness!

It took a bit of searching, but eventually Alfred found a string to hang Arthur's dogtag on, tying it and looping it around his neck. It rested on his uniform, just long enough that he could read the engraved words if he looked down. He played with it as he worked the rest of the night and often found himself bringing it to his lips while he was sitting at his station or just catching his breath. Whenever he caught himself at it he quickly tucked it beneath his collar and glanced around to make sure none of the other nurses had seen him.

It wouldn't do to have them find out so soon after they began. His workday began and he felt exhausted already, his sore legs having kept him up again. They were tempting him to ask the head nurse for the painkillers again, but he knew that he didn't need them necessarily. They were for the patients that needed them and he could understand that.

The nurse headed through her shifts, diligently paying attention to each of his charges, marking down when they needed to see the doctor or when they needed more medicine. Soon he was back in his favorite patient's room and the other men greeted her cheerily. She went through and treated all of them before turning a bright smile on Arthur, unconsciously reaching up and curling her fingers around the dogtag.

When the other left the room, he stared at the ceiling, though he couldn't see all that much. It was mostly dark and his mind was wandering. He could still see the others image in his mind...he could still remember what it felt like to kiss the other. He had to avert from those thoughts though, for there wasn't really anything he could do about that at the moment.

He closed his eyes, his thoughts immediately drifting away to meeting the other in other situations. He pictured the two of them driving away to have supper together before spending the day together. He just wanted the war to be over, even more so now than before. A makeshift hospital was no place for flirting, but if he wanted a chance he had to take it now.

Upon opening his eyes again, he knew it wouldn't be that long before he saw his girl again. When she came in, his eyes never left her, smiling as she took time for each and every patient. She really was amazing. He smiled back as they dashed that beautiful smile of theirs, being caught off guard by their fingers twirling around a rather familiar object. It was his dogtag, and it caused his heart to skip a beat. She truly made him happy...someone he hardly knew.

It surprised him how excited he was to see the other man. He looked much better, brighter than he had yesterday. It also surprised him how much he missed him. There wasn't much they could do while the other patients were up, but he could at least keep good on his promise. "Hello, Arthur, are you feeling any better today?"

The nurse stopped beside the soldier's bed, gathering up his medicine into a little cup and handing it to him with a glass. "Maybe around lunchtime I can see if you can come out to the garden, like I promised." She smiled, smoothing down her skirt as she perched on the edge of Arthur's bed, thankful for the short rest.

His hand reflexively came up to play with the tag again, flipping it over in his fingers. The early morning sun slanted through the window beside Arthur's cot, warming the blanket and brightening the man's hair to a slightly frizzy halo. The sight made Alfred smile and he tried to commit the sight to memory.

His smile grew wider as the other finally made their way over to him. He held hand out to brush against theirs as if he couldn't wait to have her in his presence again. "I'm actually feeling quite well today. But the day just got better" He said with a bright voice. He felt as if he had something to look forward to at the moment.

He took the small cup of medicine as he threw them all into his mouth at once, taking a large gulp of water to down them quickly. He hated pills, but he knew it had to be done for him to get well quicker. Though in a way, he didn't want to leave...Heh..Who would have ever thought that? He perked up as the other mentioned the garden, lips curving into soft smile as they had promised him. Promises were held very seriously with him.  
"I'd love to go to the garden...most ground I've seen was wet, filled with blood and abandoned..."

He smiled as the other played with that dog tag, it making his heart skip a beat. "You...You're wearing it..." He said softly, feeling as if he finally had something to depend on...someone that meant something. "It's a good look for you Al..."

Alfred smiled, genuinely smiled, at the sweet sentiment and he settled onto the cot and watched Arthur take his medicine. He could tell he was putting on a brave face for the pills, even though he obviously didn't like them.

"I thought you would." He grinned, ignoring the rest of the sentence. "You'll have to stay in a wheelchair, but you'll be able to go outside and enjoy some fresh air that isn't from England." Yes, he was ribbing him about London and England's notoriously smoggy and rainy cities.

"I just have to ask the head nurse for permission and then fetch a chair and we should be good." The nurse put the little cup back onto the cart, ignoring the curious eyes of one of the other men, really the only one that could see them with Arthur's divider pulled out where it stayed. "I hope you're not too sore today."

Though he was still a bit sore and injured, he had to put forth his best effort in front of the other. He needed to look like the strong man that he was so they would know that he would be able to care for her after the war and be there for them to rely on.

He smiled at the mention of going outside, though he wasn't too thrilled about the idea of a wheelchair. He felt helpless and like something that had no purpose when he was bound, though the others presence would surely help him with that. "I'd love to go...though I wish I could stand at your side instead of sit. I feel so helpless...though fresh air would be rather nice. Air that isn't polluted with the smoke of bombs and such."

He smiled up to the other, nodding at their mention of having to get permission. "Just tell them you'd like to take your man out for a walk...err...roll" He said in a joking manner. "Ah...and I'm a bit sore, but nothing I can't tolerate. Just a little twinge in my side.

Alfred laughed lightly, seeing that the other didn't like the idea of the wheelchair. He could understand that, he didn't like the idea of being stuck in a chair any more than he did. "I'd like that too, but you need to focus on healing more than your pride." The nurse smiled softly, squeezing Arthur's hand gently.

He noticed that the soldier often related things to his experience with war, as depressing as it was, he supposed it was the only thing Arthur could really relate to with how he had described his home life. Alfred felt the yearning to help him with that, to give him something worth relating to other things in his life. War didn't need to fill that spot, and nothing else was significant enough to the older blond yet to stand in.

"I'll see what I can do." He promised with a little smile, patting Arthur's leg gently before standing up and taking hold of the cart again. "I'll be back in a bit with the news, alright? You just relax until I get back." With one last smile at the other, he slipped around the divider and out of the long room to go ask.

"Ahh...I suppose you're right. I'm not used to having someone do things for me, though I guess I shouldn't be too insulted with it being you of all people" He dashed a quick smile to the other as he brushed his thumb over the backside of their hand, happy to have their company again. He truly loved every second with them.

He smiled as she patted his leg, not wanting her to leave this very moment, though he knew she had to get permission before doing anything. "Well it's not like I can go anywhere.." He stated with a half smirk as she walked away. He only hoped she would be given permission to get him out of the blasted bed and to see some damn sunshine.

Though a part of him wanted to jump back into the battle to lead his men, another part of him enjoyed this little break. His mind wasn't exactly relaxed, but he could actually think of something other than how quickly to bark orders and pull the trigger. He had almost forgotten how to think as a normal person. If it wasn't for that nurse, his mind would still probably be focused solely on the battle, replaying things second by second.

Alfred felt light as he made his ways through the crowded halls towards the head nurse's office. He really wanted to spend the day with Arthur, even if that wasn't very plausible. There were tons of patients that needed his help and every nurse had to pull their weight.

He had to wait for a few minutes before the nurse was available to see him. Closing the door behind him, he smiled nervously at the stern woman behind the desk. She had always put Alfred on edge whenever he came to visit her. "Um, I came to request permission to take a patient out to the garden for a while."

"Name?"

"Arthur Kirkland." Alfred replied, trying to stand straight and not fidget.

"He's in stable condition, healing nicely. Behavior charts are good. Have you done your rounds?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Fed all your patients?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Done your paperwork?"

"Most of it, ma'am."

"Hm. Has the patient expressed this wish himself?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright. Ten minutes in the garden and no break this afternoon." She snapped a folder close and went on to the next one, never looking up from her paperwork. Alfred almost pouted when his usual thirty minute break was dashed, but he felt that it would be worth it to spend a third of the time with Arthur. "Thank you, ma'am."

He left quickly, before the other could change her mind, feeling a bit giddy as he returned to Arthur's room. "She said we could go~!"

He sat there wondering how quickly the other would return, wondering if he would get to see beyond the sickly walls of the building. He couldn't help but to wonder also if he would be able to have any special moments with the other. Holding her hand, stealing glances, and maybe even steal another kiss. She was practically all he thought about

His mind went back to battle and had a few flashbacks, though she was what helped to distract him away from such thoughts. He moved his legs a bit and shifted himself to sit up, a small bit of pain still a bit present, though not the worst thing he had ever felt. He wanted to be prepared if he was given the opportunity, either way, he needed to move around a bit.

He then noticed the other rushing back into the room seeming to be a bit excited. When the other made it known he would be able to go, a bright smile dashed across his face as he began to pat down the wrinkles in his shirt and try to shift toward the edge of the bed. "Then let's get goin' shall we? Can we...go now?" He sounded as if he was some ecstatic child who was about to be given ice cream.

Alfred grinned eagerly, nodding. "Yeah, we can go now. Let me get a wheelchair and we can get going." He went to fetch a chair and returned quickly, wanting to get outside soon so they could make the most of their ten minutes.

"Come on, let's get you in here so we can go." He said, gently helping the wounded soldier into the chair. The nurse was careful not to jostle his wounded areas too much or put too much pressure on his side. "You alright?" He asked before they left, making sure he was comfortable.

He nodded as he awaited the other to return, and when they did, he eyed the chair as if was afraid of it, though he knew it was a necessity. He gladly wrapped his arm around the others neck. Though she was a woman, she was taller than him and certainly appeared to be rather strong. He grunted as he slowly moved into the chair, looking up into the others eyes as his arm was still wrapped around her neck.

With a soft smile, he brushed his nose softly against hers before letting go, leaning back into the chair as he nodded. "Yeah...I'll be fine. Just a little pain...nothing that big though" He picked up his feet and leaned back as he put everything into her hands, glancing up at her occasionally.

The nurse colored lightly at the little gesture, the freckles on her nose standing out against the pink. "Erm, good." He cleared his throat, pulling his mind away from the other man. "Let's get going then." The blond began pushing the soldier towards the door. Once they were out in the hall, he turned them and headed out to the nearest exit to the garden, eager to show the shorter man what it was like.

He stopped the chair just short of a tiny pond in the garden, well to him it was a garden, the French called it something different and to the English a garden was a regular yard, so. The little garden had the tiny pool, lined with reeds and long grass, a bench that he pushed Arthur up beside, and was lined with trees as it faced the back edge of the hospital's property.

The nurse sat down on the bench and smoothed out his skirts, pleating them between his fingers nervously. It was a habit he had picked up shortly after beginning this masquerade. "We only have ten minutes before we have to go back in."

Seeing the others face heat up a bit only accented their beauty. The light dust of freckles only made them that much more attractive in his eyes. He hated that they pulled away, though he knew they had to get going. It felt so good just to be pushed in the chair, the soft wind of air against his face as they moved, the quick change of scenery.

He leaned his head back to wink at them before they finally made their way out the exit. He squinted a bit, not seeing sunlight in a while, though he was relieved by the bright surroundings and fresh air. He was delighted to see that his wasn't just some regular garden. It was quite beautiful and he hadn't seen anything like this...well...in a long time. It took a while for him to take in his surroundings, though he finally turned his attention back to the other.

He was glad she was sitting on the bench beside him, more to his level for once. "It's beautiful. I wish we could walk along this together...take our time..." He reached over and grasped her hand softly, brushing his thumb over the backside. "So...our first date and you're the one taking me out...and only for ten minutes at that." He chuckled a bit, staring at her with adoration in his eyes.

The soldier looked absolutely handsome sitting there surrounded by all the trees and the little flowers that grew wild in the grass, even if he was bandaged and sitting in a wheelchair. Alfred couldn't understand why he liked watching him so much, or why the sight of him made his chest constrict like a bandage had been wound about it tightly.

He glanced down at their hands, feeling his cheeks grow warmer at the gentle touch on the back of his hand. The nurse turned his hand so that their fingers tangled, then intertwined. "I love sitting out here and taking time for myself every once in a while. It's usually so peaceful." He looked up into the trees that were shifting in the light breeze and making the dappled shadows dance on the ground.

Chuckling softly, he kept playing with his skirt with his free hand. "It's not all that odd anymore. There are girls who take the initiative sometimes." It was rare indeed, but it did happen. "And you can always make it up to me later, after all this is over." The thought of going on an actual date with Arthur was astonishing. How could he ever do something like that? He was a guy, even if he was dressed as a woman. How could he, or Arthur, be alright with going out on a date?

Glancing to them again, he couldn't help but notice the soft flush that made its way across their cheeks. They were honestly most adorable that way. As she shifted her hand so that their fingers laced together, a proud smile graced his lips. The scenery was beautiful enough, but he couldn't seem to take his attention off of the other long enough.

He managed to notice the shadows of the trees swaying across the ground, the light breeze making everything that much more enjoyable. He certainly could understand why the other came out here to get away from everything. It was rather peaceful. It reminded him of being back home before all this broke out. Before the only skies he saw were filled with smoke and smells he would never forget.

He wasn't used to having someone care for him, and though this wasn't a real date, he would have to consider it one. For all he knew it could be their last, though he tried to remain hopeful.  
"Al... I- " He clenched his fingers around the others hand tightly before bringing her hand close to his lips. He brushed his lips along her knuckles before placing soft kisses against them. "I... I love you. I love your eyes...I love your lips...I love the way you look at me...and most of all...the way you touch me, and speak to me. I only hope I'll be able to wake up one morning and have you beside me. To have you in my arms and have you kiss me good night and good morning."

Here in this pretty little garden, Alfred could imagine that he was really a woman and could be with Arthur. He imagined that this was the garden to their own house, the faint chatter of voices in the background was their family, not nurses bustling to and fro. Arthur was sitting beside him on the bench, not in a wheelchair, and he had never been injured in war. They sat outside every day, enjoying the beautiful garden and each other.

But the illusion broke, leaving him aching when he realized that he indeed was not the woman he pretended to be, this was a hospital in France that housed wounded civilians and soldiers from the war, those were not their potential children in the background, they were his fellow nurses. And Arthur was not his husband, he was not his wife and never could be.

The thin nurse looked up when Arthur lifted his hand up, the gentle kiss making his heart ache more. His nearly broke when Arthur told him he loved him. How could he love him? He wasn't who he said he was. He never could be. "Arthur...I." He bit his lip as everything grew blurry. It took him a moment to realize it was tears building up in his eyes.

"Arthur. I would-I would love to be the woman you wish me to be...but...I can't do what you need me to. I would disappoint you terribly if I told you the truth, but I can't be with you. Not if you're in this deep. I don't know what I was thinking last night." His chest ached terribly. Was it supposed to hurt this much when your heart was breaking?

He was so glad to be out of the confinements of the makeshift hospital. The surroundings were beautiful, though not as beautiful as what was sitting right beside him. His eyes must have appeared as if they had gone into a seizure of sorts as they dashed back and forth between the scenery and the others face, watching the sun dance across those blond locks.

Having felt the others lips against his once more was everything he needed to get through another day. They seemed to be all he needed period. Those lips fit so perfectly against his own, their hands entwining perfectly. Everything about them was perfect. He wasn't one to be so open, but over this time he did become attached to the other, and in fact fall for them, and hard.

He had just spilled his feelings when the other suddenly became uneasy, nervous if you will. He was a bit confused, they had seemed so excepting of everything and now they seemed as if they were terrified. Great...now /he/ was terrified. When the other spoke, he almost forgot to breathe as he was in complete shock, realizing it was too good to be true.

"A-Al... What are you saying...? I-... I thought...I thought we had something. You said you would wait for me...I gave you my ID tag...you're even wearing it!" His voice raised on that last part, obviously being upset. Tears layered his eyes as he couldn't help but desperately reach for their hand, bringing it against his chest so they could feel his racing heartbeat. "Al...I- I don't understand...and I don't care about whatever secret you have. I killed so many people...my mind haunts me every day I breathe. What you have can't be worse than that...just...Talk to me Al."

He hadn't forgotten the tag, had felt it pressing against his skin like an iron since the moment Arthur had told him he loved him, weighing down his chest until it felt like he couldn't breathe. It hurt to see Arthur so upset, so torn. He didn't even speak with his usual endearing accent.

Alfred looked up at the soldier, his hand pressed against his chest. Under his fingertips he could feel the pounding heartbeat and knew that his was racing just as fast. "Arthur. I just...you couldn't love me if you knew what I really was. It just isn't possible." So how was his heart breaking too? How was it as if he were being held underwater without air?

"I know-I know you've killed people, but for some reason...that's accepted in this world. What I'm doing isn't. What I feel isn't." He shook his head, hardly able to see through the tears. "I-I took this job because my father wouldn't let me go during the draft." Why was he telling him this? He'd just hate him for it. "He was scared for me because I wasn't as strong as my peers and my brother was too frail to being accepted into the draft. So I ran away, took a boat to France, and used what I had learned from my schooling in medical school to get the military to let me slide in here."

His eyes traced down to see the tag around their neck, the sight causing him to just become more and more confused. His eyes were layered with tears as his heart began to flutter, though not in a good way. He held onto the hand that was placed against his aching chest, hands shaking slightly as he would have to face yet another disappointment in his life.

He didn't understand the other at all. The more they spoke the more he wanted to know this secret that seemed to be the back answer to everything. He stared them in the eyes and simply tried to understand what could possibly be so terrible. So terrible that it topped the number of people he had killed over time. The bad decisions of his past, and the many more he would make in the future.

"Because it's accepted doesn't make it right Al... But though your secret is so devastating to you, it doesn't mean it won't be accepted" He just sat there in confusion as they tried to explain, though picking up on part of what they said. He was rather confused though. "So...you wanted to go in the draft? But...Al, I don't understand. Though rules have become rather lenient, when it comes to drafting and forcing people into service they only do that with men. I'm glad to know the military is that important to you...but you're important to me...just...tell me"

Alfred's long fingers trembled until he clenched them in Arthur's shirt front. He could feel his bottom lip trembling as well and quickly bit down on it. Even if Arthur had killed people, he would be welcomed home with flags and parades and special things. If everyone know what Alfred was doing, then he'd be ostracized, chased from good Christian neighborhoods before the dust could be disturbed in his house.

"Arthur, I don't know if this is the right thing to do, telling you, but I think you need to see it before you get any more emotionally attached." He slowly pulled away, putting some much needed space between himself and Arthur warm body. As much as he loved the heat of his skin, he needed a clear head right now.

The nurse felt his fingers trembling again as he reached up, hesitating before sliding his fingers under his long hair and lifting it off, wincing as the pins caught in his hair, but now wasn't the time for spending time pulling out pins. He slipped off the cap, staring down at his lap, hands fisted in the very real hair his wig was made of. His chest felt constricted, like he was bound tightly and he couldn't even think of meeting Arthur's eyes.

"My father always expected me to go into business like he had, but I wanted to help people. When the war started, I wanted to go overseas and help, even though we hadn't entered the war yet. He forbid me to even go near the military base near our town." Alfred swallowed roughly. "When the draft came out, my brother was too sickly to be enlisted, but I was so happy when I received mine. I knew I would be placed in the medical divisions because of the training I was going through in college. I was on my way to becoming a doctor, against my father's will. And I was going to go into the army, help people, make them better. Until my father bought out my draft card. In America, if you have enough money, you can buy out a draft card and whoever has been drafted doesn't have to go to war."

"I was so angry at him, I could barely stop from hitting him when he told me about it." Alfred just kept talking, afraid that if he stopped that Arthur would come to his senses and hit him like he ought to. "So I came up with this plan. If I tried to go enlist then my father would hear about it, even if I changed the name on the form. So I stole some of my mother's clothes. She's passed away, but she was about my size. I went and enlisted for the woman's division, the medical section. They accepted me that day and a week after I was deployed to France. I was so scared during that week that my father would find out what I had done and where I had gone. That he would ask the woman at the wig parlor who I had asked to make the wig, I told her it was for my mother. That he would find the missing clothes in my mother's dresser, or the money I had taken. But I arrived overseas without him finding out as far as I know."

He fell silent for a long while, thin hands clenched tightly in the pleats of his skirt and the locks of his wig. "I only wanted to help people. He didn't have the heart to let me do what I wanted. He wanted to keep me safe because my brother could never run the company with how sickly he is. I was only a way to ensure his continued fortune." Gnawing on his bottom lip, which was starting to hurt, he chanced a quick glance at Arthur. "I never meant to have you fall in love with me. I never wanted to hurt you like this. I knew it couldn't work between us, but I still let you believe that it could. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have deluded either of us."

He was taken by a bit of surprise when he felt the others hand clench to his shirt, his eyes wandering down for a moment before returning to theirs. He placed his hand softly over hers as he was confused, hurt, but still wanting nothing more than to see the other smile. He couldn't bear to see them this upset...it truly killed him. He stared at the other with an expression of sheer confusion as the other mentioned that he needed to see something. He was sure there could be nothing that would ever turn him away...nothing worse than what he or anyone else did for that matter. He felt a cold barrier between them when he felt the other separate from him.

He watched the other closely, dying to know what was going on, though as soon as the others hand lifted toward their hair, he noticed a slight shift. Okay...so they wore a wig. But when the entire wig came off, he noticed the shorter hair, just enough to brush along their cheekbones. "ALFRED!? I- I don't under-...H-How could you..." He blurted out, mouth gaped open as he felt his chest grow tight, heart racing along with the numerous thoughts in his mind.

He was a man, pretending to be a nurse, and doing a damn good job at it. He should have known. They were so tall, their jawbone so shapely, their fingers oh so long. The Adams apple, the nervousness, the secret...this was it. Now he understood why they didn't want to tell him. He took numerous deep breaths as he ran his hands nervously through his hair, tugging at it a bit as he hyperventilated for a moment. He had just confessed his love for another man...though could he still say the same thing?

Through his own mixed up mind, he listened to the others words, wanting to be angry at him. Though the more they spoke the more he couldn't really blame them for what they had done. Though he questioned himself if he should have been drug along on this adventure. His eyes were filled with tears as his face had become completely red, staring ahead before he clenched his jaw, forcing himself to turn and look at the other. "If you didn't have such a back-story and reasoning behind all this I swear I wouldn't think twice before decking you!" He sounded angered at first, confused to be more exact. He clenched the material of his clothing as he tried to gather himself. "Though it's the most insane thing I've ever heard, I can understand why you did...this" he motioned up and down at their body with his hand. "But what I don't understand is how you could pull me into this!? Sure...have me believe you're a woman and pose as a nurse. Fine! But lead me on..? Cut soft glances my way? KISS ME!?" He brought his hand to his lips as he thought back to those moments, his chest growing tighter by the second.  
"And not just that...but you make me fall in love with you? Plan a future together? Was...Was this a game to you? Or do you really-" He paused as he directed his full gaze to the other male. "Oh God...You- You actually love me... As a man...as-... A-Am I wrong..?" He swallowed harshly as he turned a bit more pale than he was already. He stared at them, they still being the exact same person...just...the opposite sex. Their face was still the same, their eyes... No...He couldn't... He bit his bottom lip as he reached for their wrist, though not in a threatening manner. "Am I wrong...? Do you love me, Alfred?"

Alfred flinched when Arthur mentioned decking him and he thought that then he would finally get what he deserved. Retribution for all he had put Arthur through these last few weeks. Seeing the Brit so upset like this, it broke Alfred's heart to hear the waver in his voice and see his clenched hands out of the corner of his eye.

He bowed his head in shame when the other brought up leading him on. He heard a tearing sound as his fingers clenched and realized he'd torn his wig cap. "Arthur, that's not what I-" The blond broke off when Arthur plowed through his weak outburst.

The words cut into his chest like the scalpels he'd been trained to use in medical school. A future, love, a game. He hadn't wanted to even get this attached to the soldier, but he had thought there would be nothing more than a fleeting fancy, something to tide the Brit over until the war was won and he could go home and find a woman to settle down with. It was only supposed to be something for Arthur's benefit.

Then more words, accusations in his voice, so sure of what he thought. Alfred bit down on his lip, his hair falling forward to cover his eyes. Did he sound disgusted, horrified? Was he just too in shock to show how he really felt? The nurse saw that his hands were shaking like he was far away, like it didn't feel real.

Did he actually love Arthur? Not as the nurse who had taken care of him for these long weeks, but as a man with whom he could never share his affections? Why had he kissed him? Lead him on? Made him believe they could be anything other than nurse and patient? Because he wanted it too, he realized. He wanted to have someone who understood him and wanted to be with him just as much as Arthur did. He wanted someone to see him through this tough time and still be there to welcome him home on the other side.

But Arthur's words, it almost sounded like he was asking for Al to tell him that he was indeed wrong, not prove he was right. Was he asking so that he could be sure of their feelings or to prove that he was a sick person and haul him off to the mental institute? "I-I-" He belatedly realized his eyes were swimming with tears, steadily dripping down his face.

A hand on his wrist made him jump and he looked up at Arthur with wide, wet eyes, cheeks glistening with spilled tears. "Yes." He said with a sob, dark spots appearing on his skirt as his tears fell. "Yes, I love you, Arthur. Please don't hate me for it. I didn't mean to play with your affections or your thoughts. I didn't mean to..."

He was angry...he was confused...he was embarrassed...he was broken...and most of all he was afraid. But did he hate the other man? Maybe he should have, but he didn't. As much as he wanted to be able to turn his back, walk away and forget the other it wasn't that simple. They had created a form of attachment, and though it was a rather strange one he couldn't exactly bring himself to just cut all ties and pretend he had never met them.

From the very beginning he was unsure, not knowing if the other would follow through on their end and honestly wait for him after the war. It would have been hard enough to keep each other's word and go between countries to be together before hand...but now this? This was an entirely different level that he wasn't sure how to handle. He wanted to hate the other, but when he glanced up and saw those eyes look sorrowfully into his own, they were still the same eyes.

He could tell the other was just as affected by this as he was, though he was the one to initiate it. Someone that was merely playing a game wouldn't have cared of the outcome...right? He simply glanced up to the other beneath his thick brows set in an unsure expression, face red from emotion as he listened to them attempt to speak, not knowing what to expect. His heart raced as if he expected to hear something to make everything okay.

Seeing the others tears still seemed to affect him, breaking his heart further than it already had been. If he didn't care for them, would he honestly be getting upset right now? He questioned himself until the other finally came out with it. When they did in fact confirm that he loved him, he felt his heart skip a beat, a mixture of nervousness and relief settling throughout his body. At least their emotions were true through all this if anything else wasn't. He took a deep breath as he released the others wrist, trailing his fingertips up the others neck as they brushed against their Adams apple, eyes lingering over them for quite some time before returning to their face.

"You lied to me Alfred. Everything was a lie." He clenched his jaw before breathing in deeply through his nose. "Everything except one thing...that you love me" His voice fell soft, cracking slightly as his hand softly journeyed up to run along their jawline, hand softly hooking around the back of their neck. "You...You're still the same person...Just...a man..." He bit his bottom lip as he moved in close to them, guiding them softly with his hand. "Let- Let me try this..." He said as his breath slowly hitched, leaning forward until he allow his lips to meet theirs, being a bit stiff with his actions at first until he moved his fingers slowly along their neckline, softly warming into the kiss as his heart raced.

The nurse felt a mixture of anxiety and yearning when Arthur trailed his fingers up his neck, fearing that he would either strangle him or keep his touches featherlight. His Adam's apple, almost invisible though it was, bobbed under the scrutiny as he swallowed nervously.

He closed his eyes when Arthur told him the hard truth. It was true, he had lied to him about everything but his love and there was nothing he could do about that. His breath hitched when the hand slid up his jaw and around the back of his neck, eyes fluttering open to stare at Arthur. The hand felt like a hot iron against his skin, burning into him deliciously and making him ache. There was barely any resistance as the older man guided him forward, light dawning in his eyes as he realized when he meant. He would get at least one more kiss, even if it all fell apart after because Arthur realized he couldn't love a man.

His heart thudded like a crazed stallion against his ribcage as their lips met and he leaned into it eagerly, wanting to feel every inch that he could before it was taken away. Alfred could feel Arthur melting into their kiss, their lips molding together like they were meant to be. What would he do if Arthur decided he didn't want to be with him after this? When had he even decided that he wanted so badly to stay with the soldier? Wasn't he ready to leave just a moment ago for Arthur's sake?

He could see the Adams apple move slowly in their throat as he swallowed, it evident how nervous they were. If this were a mere game, he would have handled things so differently, though seeing as how the others feelings of all things seemed to maybe be real, it only made him ask himself if what he felt remained the same.

He could sense the other's nerves getting the best of him when his hand cradled the back of their neck, his body being pulled against his own as he attempted to kiss him. He knew that this could be it...the last attempt at saving what they had and he was almost afraid to proceed. Afraid that he wouldn't be able to get through the fact that the other was indeed a man.

Though he wasn't as fluid with his actions at first, after a few seconds his lips finally parted, allowing his tongue to entwine with theirs once again. It felt a bit odd, but it was in truth the same kiss they shared those few times before. He slowly guided his hand up to card through their /real/ hair this time, running his fingertips through the longer layers of his blond locks, his heart racing as his breathing became hitched. He lingered softly out of the kiss, hovering over theirs for a moment as his eyes slowly made their way back up to meet theirs. His cheeks were severely heated, on brow raised slightly above the other as he searched for the right thing to say. He glanced and saw his ID tags, reaching for the string until he found the tag itself in his hand. "I-...I suppose you'll be needing a chain for that." A nervous smile made way as he brushed his thumb alongside his cheek. "It will take a bit of getting used to but...I love you Alfred. I don't care what you are...that kiss told me everything I needed to know"

Alfred's eyes closed when Arthur's lips parted and he moaned into the kiss, feeling his heart pound against his chest. He couldn't believe this was happening. Arthur was really still kissing him, even though he had found out his secret. He knew he was a man and he was still kissing him. This hadn't even crossed Alfred's mind in his dreams. The hand through his hair felt incredible and he leaned into the touch. Did it always feel this nice to have someone run their fingers through your real hair?

The nurse's eyes fluttered open when Arthur pulled away, their breaths mingling together in the scant air between them. His blue eyes watched the soldier, cheeks pleasantly red. "Huh?" He looked down, seeing his ID tag in Arthur's hand. "Oh, I suppose I will." The touch on his cheek made him look up again and his breath caught in his throat again. "Y-you don't care? You mean-?" He almost couldn't stand to think about it. Arthur was giving them a chance? They could be together?

"I-I love you, Arthur." He rubbed at his wet face, sniffling. It was too much to believe. Could he really have what he wanted just like that? "I'm sorry I tricked you...I didn't mean for it to go this far."

Hearing the others soft moan caused him to flinch, it being a true sound of a rather deeper voice, it having thrown him off guard. But it was such a heartfelt moan that it was no denying that the other cared for him. Sure...it didn't feel like the natural thing to be doing, but he had fallen for Alfred, and if they were a man or a woman, it was the personality he fell for and he figured he could at least give it a shot. It was odd however that the longer they kissed, the more he felt okay with it. The only thing was, they would never be accepted like this.

He glanced over the others face which was rather flushed by now, their messy unkempt hair askew from being beneath a wig. He softly let go of the tag, simply placing his hand over it, holding it steady against their chest. "I-...It's still a bit confusing and sudden...but no. After that kiss I know I'll eventually be okay with this. I still want you to wait for me Alfred"

When the other said he loved him, his heart fluttered, though even more than before when they were believed to be a woman. He leaned into the other, pressing his forehead softly to theirs as he reached for their hand, entwining his fingers with theirs. "I wouldn't call it tricking me. Not after you explained why you were disguised in the first place. As for things going this far...I'm glad they did...Because, I- I love you too"

Alfred felt as if he were going to swoon, but that was simply too much of a womanly thing to do. Arthur loved him even though he was a man. It was too much to ask. He could hear his heart pulsing in his ears and he let out a giddy little laugh, feeling breathless. They could be together, even if society disagreed, they wanted to be together and nothing would stop them.

Arthur...Arthur just seemed to be too incredible right now. He was really looking past everything, his family problems, his obviously wrong gender, the fact that he had kissed him while he was pretending to be a woman, all of it, yet he was still giving Alfred a chance to be himself and still be with him. Such a kind, open man Alfred did not deserve.

He laid his hand over Arthur's on his chest, the swell of his breasts, not real, falling and rising with his erratic breathing. His fingers tightened around Arthur's other hand gently as he stared back into his beautiful eyes. "I'll wait for you, Arthur. I'll write you whenever I can. We'll make it work somehow."

Even oceans wouldn't keep them apart. One of them might have to move, but that's what you did for someone you loved, right? You made sacrifices, compromised. As soon as this war was over, they could start working on more than their relationship.

He didn't exactly understand all of this at first, nor did he think he would so easily agree to any of it. The other would honestly be lucky if he even spoke to them again much less not turn his back on him completely. But the way their eyes settled along his own, the way their words were spoken with such truth, he knew the other wasn't doing this for a mere game for his own amusement.

He would have to take things slow, but he wanted to see if it could work. He wasn't repulsed by the idea, so why not see if they could work out something that beforehand seemed so perfectly wonderful? He still enjoyed the kiss, though it left him with a bit of an awkward feeling afterward, though he figured it may go away after some time with the other.

One thing had suddenly changed, but-

Feeling the other clutch to his hand made a soft smile form to his lips, his thumb slowly passing over the backside of their hand as he leaned into them. It reassured him when the other said they would write back. "Please do...it will give us time to get to know each other more...get used to each other. And by the time we finally see each other again...maybe it will be nothing other than natural for us"

He moved his free hand to run along their jawline, his fingertips tracing along their skin before a thumb passed over their lips. He suddenly leaned in and placed another kiss to the others lips, testing the waters yet again as a soft sigh escaped him. This kiss was a bit more relaxed and warming. "It will work...I do think that. The fact that you're a man is /one/ aspect. Everything else about you is the same and what I fell in love with."

Could it get any better than this? Arthur was giving him a chance and not pushing him away in disgust. It was more than Alfred had ever hoped for, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Alfred nearly melted into the kiss after he felt the gentle thumb on his lips. How could kissing someone be this exhilarating? How could just looking at this soldier make him giddy inside? He certainly hoped that they could get to know each other more, maybe even enough to become more than this tenuous relationship they were contemplating.

Cheeks red from the other's words, he smiled tentatively. "Erm, I think that your ten minutes is up." He said regretfully, though he didn't pull away. He didn't want to. Curling up in the little cot with the soldier sounded like Heaven, but even that was out of their reach. "We should get you back inside now."

He hadn't thought a simple kiss could make him feel the way he did this very moment, much less a kiss from a man. This man had been there for him however, taking his mind away from the negative, their simple presence making everything seem so much more tolerable.

They may have just met, but he knew there was something there, and as odd as it may seem, he wanted to see if this could work out in the end. He had a feeling that it would...if only they both made it through this.

Seeing the others flustered cheeks, he couldn't help but feel his own being rather heated, his heart racing in his chest as he had been thrown for quite a loop, though one he was proud to be in. Hearing that his time was up, he took a deep breath, clenching at the others hand as if to beg for more time. "I-...I don't want to go back. Not now..." He took a deep breath as he shifted himself completely into the wheelchair, glancing around a bit. "Do you at least get to stay with me in there for a bit longer, my Alfred?"

The nurse nearly passed out when he heard Arthur call him his Alfred. It was just so incredibly impossible it made his heart ache with the sweetness. "Oh, Arthur, I wish I could, but I've got to go fix my wig back on and then I have to go back and get to work. I've put off a lot of paperwork in the last few days in order to be with you and I'm afraid the head nurse will get onto me if I put off any more."

He really didn't want to part from Arthur, but there were important things he had to deal with first. "How about I come in tonight after lights out and spend some time with you?" It would cut into his sleep, but it would be worth it in order to spend more time with Arthur.

Dusting off his skirt and picking up his wig, he stood up and made sure he didn't lose any bobby pins. "Do you want to help me with my wig?" It was difficult to get on himself, but hopefully it would be easier with Arthur helping. "It's rather simple,", he said, patting his natural hair down and pulling the wig cap back on, "you just have to pin it down with the bobby pins and make sure it doesn't move." He knelt in front of Arthur so that he could help.

It was rather odd for him to hear about the other having to fix their wig and regain their composure as a female, though this was something he would have to learn to accept. He really already had, he just had to understand how to cope with it...get use to it more to speak. "Well I certainly don't want you getting into trouble. I hate things have to end so soon but-"

He cut himself off as he just didn't know what else to say. There were so many things left to be said, yet he seemed to be at a loss of words. His face lit up again however at the mention of getting a nightly visit from his new girl- er.../boy/friend. He glanced at the other for the man he truly was and gave a slight nod. "I would love that Al"

He swallowed nervously when asked for him to help with their wig. This was still a bit awkward to him, though he did whatever he could to try to become familiar with it. "I-...Alright..." He ran his hands over the wig, making sure it was lined up properly before taking one bobby pin after the next and sliding them into the cap of the wig and their real hair. He repeated the action until the wig was stable. He ran a hand along the others cheek before offering his hand for them to stand again. "You're uh-...a-attractive both ways y'know?"

Alfred closed his eyes while Arthur refitted the wig on him. Whenever he did it himself it was always a hassle and annoying, but having Arthur do it just made it feel so relaxing. He was almost disappointed when the other finished. Brushing a lock of hair back, he accepted the hand and stood up, his face flushing darkly at the compliment. "Thank you, Arthur." Even though he didn't like dressing up like this, he was glad that Arthur liked him as a male and as a female.

"I'm glad you like me like that." He rubbed at his cheek a bit, trying to ignore his blush and the fact that he hadn't let go of Arthur's hand yet. The slightly sticky feeling on his cheek reminded him that he needed to wash his face from where he'd been crying. "Let's get you back in your room so that I can go clean up and get my work done." The nurse offered him a little smile and walked around behind him, turning the wheelchair and heading back towards his room.

Thought he was still in a wheelchair, he had offered his hand as the gentleman that he was, or could be. He watched the others fingers run tangibly through their wig as he had just seen their appearance change from one sex to the other so quickly. It was amazing really how the other could pull it off both ways... Now that he thought about it, they did have a /few/ masculine features that would have given it away...but he was too busy being lovestruck to notice apparently.

"You're welcome Alfred. I'd honestly like to see you for who you really are more often. That's the person that I have to get used to and get to know."  
He sighed as the other mentioned going back to his room. He didn't want to leave. It was nice being in the fresh air with nice surroundings, though he wasn't paying much mind to his surroundings so to speak. He lifted a hand back to place it over the hand that was wrapped around the handle of the wheelchair. ''You're very handsome Alfred. Though I'd like to see you without the makeup." He smiled a bit, wondering /exactly/ what the other looked like beneath their facade.

The butterflies never went away, they only grew in flurries and flutters. Alfred felt like his stomach was on a constant roller coaster whenever he was with Arthur. The last ten minutes had been hell on his digestive track and now he had a stomach ache from being so tense. But he wouldn't have it any other way because he was floating on cloud nine. Arthur had accepted him as the man he was and still wanted to be with him, to give them a try and see if it worked out, as unconventional as it was.

The butterflies broke into a quick tap dance in his stomach when Arthur reached back for his hand and he turned his over, entwining their fingers. "I'd like that as well." Though he knew the opportunities would be short and far between. "Perhaps I can sneak a day in without my makeup, just for you." Hopefully he wouldn't mind not seeing him with his blush and foundation. Maybe he would even think he looked better, though it seemed unlikely.

He felt the urge to kiss the soldier, his soldier, right then and there, just to prove that he could show him his true self even wearing makeup, dressed in a nurse's outfit, and wearing a long wig. But he shoved it down ruthlessly, because there were other patients and nurses in the hall and that would be a bad idea. Too soon they were back in Arthur's room and he was helping the man back into his cot.

The feeling he experienced when finding out the others true sex, he felt rather sick. The fact that they had pretended all along, the fact that he had kissed a man ...the fact that he had fallen for a man and couldn't even distinguish the fact, it all made him rather nervous. Though when he simply glanced in the others direction, he couldn't help but feel calm and safe. Sure...at first he wasn't so calm, but he eventually had convince himself that he fell for the person, not the sex.

He smiled when feeling their fingers entwine, quite fond of the idea that this could possibly still work. At the mention of going without makeup, he chuckled a bit. "Well I wouldn't ask you to do that. You wouldn't want to give up your identity." He just couldn't get over the fact that they could look /so/ great as a female however, it simply boggling his mind.

He really wanted a moment with the other man...more than what he had already. There was a bit more to discuss and.../allot/ of things to think about and question, though he had a feeling nothing could change his mind at this point. As they wheeled back into the room, he sighed, grunting occasionally as his precious 'nurse' helped him into the cot. Once settled, he smiled, bringing a hand to caress against their cheek.  
"I love you Alfred"

The nurse felt as if the walk back had been too short and too long. He was glad to be back in the room, but he knew he'd have to leave soon enough to finish up the mountain of paperwork that was piling up in his name. If Arthur could understand that then he'd feel a lot less guilty for putting him through it after what he just unloaded on him.

His blue eyes went a bit misty, from the moisture in the air of course, but he smiled strongly. "I love you, too, Arthur." He whispered softly, glad that the soldier still cared enough about him to openly (at least openly to him) admit that he loved him. "And what you said earlier, about pretending to be a nurse, I'm actually a good bit over qualified to be a nurse. I almost graduated with my medical degree before I ran away for the military." He said softly, so none of the other patients could hear him. "I thought you ought to know in case you had any doubts about my ability to care for you."

"But I have to go now, or else I'll be demoted to bedpan cleaner." He joked, cracking a bright smile just for his soldier. "I'll be back to see you for dinner then again after lights out." He promised, gently rubbing Arthur's cheek.

He didn't want to go back. He loved the fresh air and the moment he had with his new love interest. It wasn't fair that he had to meet the other under these circumstance, but he was glad that he had. And as much as the idea of their sex seemed to bother him, it didn't change the way he thought about him. It didn't change the fact that he would kiss him again if he could.

He smiled when the other said he loved him back, knowing that this was all they needed to be able to work in the end. Hearing that he was actually a nurse was a bit of a surprise. "Oh? Well that's rather interesting. I suppose if something happens to me in the future you'll be able to take care of me, hm?" He teased, meaning to be nothing other than playful. "I don't doubt anything Alfred, and I won't." He knew the other was only doing what they had to, and if they were that close to graduating, when all this was over he could probably finish the last few classes so he could pursue it as a career.

He sighed and nodded as the other said they had to go. He reached up to run a hand along the others cheek, his thumb brushing over the others bottom lip before allowing him to go. "Well I can't go anywhere, so you're just stuck with me waiting on ye"

Alfred tilted his head into the other's palm, pressing his lips against his thumb as it ran over his lip. He was in deep, he could tell. "I'll be back soon, I promise." He bent over, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, before pulling away with a small blush.

He waved goodbye as he pushed the wheelchair out of the room, his heart pounding steadily in his chest. Would this feeling ever go away? Hell, he hoped it wouldn't, it was the best feeling in the world. But right now he had a ton of paperwork waiting on him before he could go back and visit his new love interest, so he'd try to concentrate enough to get it done in a reasonable amount of time. Then he'd be able to have this breathless, heart wrenching feeling with Arthur in that intimate time between dusk and night.

He sighed as the other pulled away from him. It was almost painful. The time he had to spend away from the person he had somehow fallen for seemed like an eternity. Seconds were minutes, minutes were hours, and hours like days.

While the other was busy doing whatever they were doing, he took out his little tiny book he kept for war records. He wrote down happenings, charts, and in this case he opted to do a quick doodle. He opened it to the page he had previously drawn, a quick sketch of Al...but as a woman. He took a deep breath and sighed as he stared at it for a few moments before turning the page and starting a new sketch. He started with their jawline, then going to their facial features before drawing in the hair...this time much shorter and messier. He lingered over the drawing for a moment as he ran his thumb across the face of the drawing before bringing it to his lips and kissing it. "Oh Alfred~"

Unbeknownst to Alfred, while Arthur was making out with graphite, he was hurrying through piles of paperwork. By the time he was done he had about ten papercuts and ink stains on his hands that he would have to scrub off before taking his patients their supper. He managed to finish most of it, but that just meant he'd have to take some time tomorrow to finish the rest of it.

Without realizing it, the blond had picked up Arthur's dogtag again, pressing it to his lips while he worked. It had already become a habitual thing for him. Hopefully his soldier wouldn't make fun of him for him, it wasn't a very manly thing to do after all. He stopped when he came across a certain piece of paper. "Oh no..." He had to show this to Arthur. Quick.

Foregoing his cuts and sore legs and stained fingers, he took the paper and hurried back to Arthur's room, making sure to seem like nothing was wrong. "Arthur, look at this." He said, shoving the paper in his hands.


End file.
